For the Love of Music
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: From best friend to band mate Naruto tries to balance his life within the five years of unsaid secrets that he has kept everyone he cares about in the dark from he goes back home in hopes of fixing what he has lost. So many secrets. Naruto has been gone for five years and he succeeded in the musical industry but now he has to makeup what he has lost in those five years.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is one of my new stories that I have been typing up. In this one the characters already know each other so they won't be introduced like my other ones._**

* * *

There was a teenager named Naruto Uzumaki that lived in a small town of Konoha. He felt suffocated and he felt like he couldn't succeed in his dreams of being a famous musician. So when he graduated high-school and turned eighteen he left the village and set out to succeed his dreams leaving everyone he knows behind, all his friends and family. One person in particular that was extremely upset about his departure was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, what do you mean you're leaving? What about college?"**_ _**the raven said.**_

" _ **Sasuke I am sorry but you know I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of this village." The blonde said to his best friend while packing.**_

" _ **Come on idiot at least give it a try. You told me we would leave this village together now your bailing on me." Sasuke said.**_

" _ **I never said you couldn't come I just said that I have to leave today." Naruto said stopping his packing.**_

" _ **You know I have to go to college and you act like you can't wait a few more years on leaving. I told you that already." Sasuke said raising his voice.**_

 _ **Naruto's family is more than likely listening to them now.**_

 _ **Naruto completely stopped moving to look at his friend for eighteen years of his life.**_

" _ **What do you expect from me Sasuke you want me to go to college when I feel like it's a waste of time for me?" Naruto said raising his voice also and not caring that his parents and sister were listening to them.**_

" _ **You just want to be an idiot all your life huh?" Sasuke said in a bitter tone.**_

" _ **If you know how I feel already why ask?" Naruto said and continued packing.**_

 _ **There was silence for a while. Then all of a sudden you heard a choke like someone was about to cry and then you heard a slam of the door and there went Sasuke straight out the house.**_

(End of Flashback)

(5 years later)

"I can't believe I am coming back after this long." Naruto whispered to himself in his train seat.

The train was coming to a stop and he pulled his stuff out from under his seat and started to get out. Naruto hasn't been home since he was eighteen. He didn't tell anyone he was coming so he didn't expect anyone to be waiting for him at his train stop. Naruto started walking to his family house in the better part of the village.

"I wonder how everyone's been." Naruto wondered out loud. The only people he talked to after he left were his family all the friends he had were pissed about him leaving, so no one talked to him. A select few kept talking to him through Facebook but it wasn't much contact, it was mainly them like his songs and his stuff that he posts. But they never talked to him.

(Flashback)

" _ **Why?" the bubble gum girl asked Naruto.**_

" _ **I just can't be here anymore Sakura." Naruto explained at the train station with some of their other friends.**_

" _ **I am pissed that you think leaving is better than being with us." Kiba complained.**_

" _ **It's troublesome to keep in contact with you over the phone and through internet. So just stay here with us." Shikamaru said not wanting his other best friend to go so far away. Shikamaru hung out with Naruto and Sasuke whenever he wasn't with his other best friend of their group Choji he was close to them so he knew why Sasuke wasn't there saying goodbye.**_

" _ **Come on you guys know I can't be in this village anymore." Naruto said to his friends.**_

 _ **Kiba huffed and walked away from them without saying anything else.**_

" _ **Kiba," Naruto called out and got flipped off.**_

" _ **Kiba is pissed right now Naruto. He thinks your bailing on us which you are. We were all going to go on a road trip together and spend our college years together." Sakura said in a sad voice.**_

 _ **That's when another one of their friends came up to him. "Naruto, I don't like the fact that your leaving but please be safe" she said and gave him a hug.**_

" _ **Thanks Ino," Naruto said and hugged her back.**_

 _ **They all started giving him a hug and walking off. The last one left standing there was Shikamaru.**_

" _ **Sasuke not coming?" Naruto asked in a sad voice.**_

" _ **He said he didn't know a Naruto when I asked him if he was going to say goodbye." Shikamaru paused and left an awkward silence for them. "Are you really going to leave?" Shikamaru asked lowering his head.**_

" _ **Yes," Naruto said and gave Shikamaru a hug and walked on the train.**_

(End Flashback)

Naruto finally got to his family's home and knocked on the door. It was his older sister to answer the door.

"Naruto?" Kuruma said in a low voice. Naruto nodded. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kuruma said as she pulled him in for a hug.

They started walking toward the living room when they heard their mother.

"Naruto, my baby boy!" their mother screamed and ran up to him.

"Hey mom," Naruto said as he hugged his mother.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" their mother asked.

"I just asked him that too mother." Kuruma said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto said flatly.

"Well it's good to see you. Have you spoken to any of your friends since you been here?" their mother asked.

"I got off the train and came here immediately so no." Naruto said and looked around. "Where's dad?" Naruto asked his mother and sister.

"He's at work right now sweety," their mother said sweetly.

"Don't tell him I am here. I want him to be surprised when he walks in the door." Naruto said.

They both nodded. Naruto and his dad were extremely close aside from Sasuke his dad was the first person to know about his dream to be in a band and sing. His dad was the reason his mom didn't argue with him about leaving the village.

"Kuruma, don't you have your own place now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do," Kuruma said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Then why are you here big sister?" Naruto said in way that she believed he thought she was lying.

"I was visiting mom. Do you want to see it?" Kuruma asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do. But maybe later. Do you think I can just rest for a while I am rather tired from the train ride?" Naruto asked.

"Okay but mom turned your room into dad's study so you will have to sleep on the cot in the basement." Kuruma answered for her mom.

"That's fine," Naruto said and walked to the basement.

"I will wake you up when we are about to eat honey." His mother said as he walked to the basement.

Kuruma on the other hand followed her baby brother.

"SO, you really haven't talked to anyone?" Kuruma asked.

"I tried but no one would talk to me." Naruto said sitting on the cot in the basement. The basement held all his stuff from his room now.

"Why didn't you come visit? We haven't seen you in five years." Kuruma said sitting next to Naruto.

"I wanted to. But every time I was going to it was around someone's birthday or a holiday and no one wanted to talk to me no matter how hard I tried." Naruto said laying down but leaving room for his sister to lay down too and that's exactly what she did.

"You know Itachi told me Sasuke took it really hard when you left." Kuruma said softly.

"He's the one that doesn't want to talk to me at all. I tried calling him. My number is blocked from his cell phone and on my last day here Shika told me that he said he didn't know a Naruto." Naruto said sadly thinking of the memory.

"He just cares for you a lot and he felt betrayed that you left him behind. Hell even all your other friends felt that way and they weren't all that close to you like Sasuke. It's not like he said stay forever he just said to stay until college graduation." Kuruma said knowing how Sasuke felt.

"You know I didn't want to leave him behind but I couldn't be here anymore." Naruto stated his case.

"Naruto, I am not lecturing you about your decision to leave because I think it helped you build who you are today but you hurt everyone you left behind. Me being one of those people." Kuruma said softly.

"I know," Naruto said and hugged his sister.

They heard the door open upstairs and heard the voice it was. Naruto never expected the voice it was Itachi Uchiha.

"What's Itachi doing here?" Naruto asked Kuruma.

"Well I have been in a relationship with him since last year." Kuruma said blushing.

"WHAT! And you didn't think to tell me this?" Naruto said in loud but quiet matter.

"I wanted to but I didn't want it to be over the phone." Kuruma said as she bit her lip.

"Kuruma come upstairs, Itachi is here." Their mother called from upstairs.

Kuruma got up and Naruto followed. When she got in view of her boyfriend she ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Itachi was clearly happy to see her too. He gave her a kiss back. Naruto came into view and for the first time in five years he saw a familiar face that wasn't his family.

"Holy shit Naruto," Itachi said in a tone that said he couldn't believe was in the kitchen. Naruto once again nodded. "How have you been?" Itachi asked.

"I have been okay." Naruto said in a monotone voice. He didn't like the fact that he was seeing his best friend's brother instead of him.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Itachi asked.

"No," Naruto said sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"It was a surprise visit Tachi." Kuruma said.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Itachi asked what the two woman in the room couldn't since he got in the door.

Before he could answer though someone came in the door. Before he got into view Naruto knew it was his father because he was talking.

"Honey I'm home. Hi Itachi and Kuruma." His father walked into the living room and dropped everything that was in his hands when he saw Naruto.

"Oh my god my boy is back." His father screamed and ran to him. "Boy it's been five years. So you must have done it if your back after all this time." His father said not looking at anyone else accept his son that was now hugging him.

"Yeah I did it," Naruto said smiling at his dad.

"That's good," his father said and looked at everyone. "So, what's for dinner?" his dad asked with his arm around Naruto.

"Hi honey," his mother said and gave him a kiss.

"Hi dad," Kuruma said from her seat next to Itachi.

"Hi Minato," Itachi said.

"I was thinking ramen for dinner since Naruto is back." His mother said and that made him and his dad smile. Naruto and his dad had an obsession with ramen. They both nodded and that's when his mother walked to the kitchen to make it.

"I am going to help my mother," Kuruma said giving Itachi a kiss and running off.

Naruto's father pulled Naruto to the couch and sat in between Itachi and Naruto, he had his arms around both of them.

"My boys," Minato said.

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, Naruto how long do you plan on staying?" Itachi asked again.

"He plans on staying permanently but going back from time to time." Minato answered for him. Naruto nodded at his father's response.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"I am a solo artist now. Now from time to time I have to go up to perform in certain places and do my records. Where they need me I go." Naruto explained. "Dad, I will talk to you more later. I want to get some sleep." Naruto said getting up.

"Naruto," Itachi called out to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked and turned around to look at him.

"Does anyone know?" Itachi paused, "do you want anyone to know you here?" Itachi asked.

"I want people to find out on their own. But no, no one knows." Naruto said and walked off to the basement.

(Dream)

" _ **Why did you leave?" a voice he knew said to him.**_

" _ **I had to. Try and understand." Naruto said to the voice.**_

 _ **The darkness was overwhelming him. He knew the voice but he couldn't see the person. All he wanted was to see the person he left so long ago.**_

" _ **You were gone for five years no call no nothing." The voice said to him.**_

 _ **He didn't understand what was going on because he did try to call.**_

" _ **What? I did call you." Naruto said and tried to reach out to where the voice was but there was nothing but black.**_

" _ **All you cared about was to succeed by yourself." The voice said.**_

 _ **Naruto tried to speak but he couldn't.**_

" _ **You thought I wanted you to leave. All I wanted was for you to stay by my side you idiot." The voice said in voice that showed his sadness.**_

" _ **Sasu- "Naruto was saying before he got cut off.**_

" _ **Don't say my name you stupid ass bastard." The voice said.**_

 _ **He felt a punch to his face and it felt real.**_

(Dream Ended)

Naruto woke up to darkness and was sad by the dream he had.

"Will he really never forgive me?" Naruto said out loud to himself.

"Naruto!" his mother called him from upstairs. He raised from the cot and went for the light, but it was broken though. That's unusual it was working earlier for him and his sister.

Naruto walked up the stairs and spotted his family sitting at the dining room table. He went to sit by his father, there was an empty chair by him and he didn't notice until right now that it was available for someone to sit by him.

"Did you get decent rest?" Minato asked his son.

"Enough," Naruto said to his smiling father. Naruto didn't want to say he had been having bad dreams since he left town the first time. "Dad, who is sitting by me?" Naruto asked and didn't notice the new person to the table.

"Me," the voice of his dreams said.

Naruto turned real fast that he almost flipped out his chair.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. He didn't want the voice to say the same thing from his dream.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke said, not really shocking anyone at the table, accept Naruto of course.

Naruto put his head down and felt like he was going to throw up. Everyone at the table and no one noticed the paleness in Naruto. No one knew how much turmoil was going on in him. He was feeling really sick and he was about to throw up. Naruto jumped up in the middle of the conversation that he heard nothing of it and ran out the house door. He heard his name being called but he couldn't turn back. He kept running until he got to the park him and Sasuke use to play. He found the tree he used to climb by himself and climbed it.

'He's never going to forgive me,' Naruto thought sitting on the branch and marking it saying he was higher than the last time he climbed.

Naruto started to calm his breathing, he couldn't believe he just ran out the house. But the tension for him was overwhelming. He climbed off the tree and started to head back home.

"Naruto?" a girl called to him. He turned to see the long blonde beauty that wasn't mad at him all this time.

Naruto smiled at her telling her that it was him.

"Naruto!" she said and ran to him jumping in his hands into a hug. The guy that was next to her didn't really seem too keen on her doing that. So Naruto assumed that was her boyfriend, which he was correct about. "I am so happy to see you. But why the hell didn't you contact me or Shika." She said still hugging him.

"It was a surprise. I wanted to surprise everyone." Naruto said to his female friend Ino.

A cough was heard and Ino turned to look at the man behind her. She blushed from embarrassment.

"Hello my name is Naruto; you must be Ino's boyfriend." Naruto said walking to the man holding out his hand to shake.

The guy put on a fake smile that creeped Naruto out. "I'm Sai," Sai said.

The guys voice was worse than his fake smile.

"Naruto have you talked to anyone since you been here?" Ino asked ignoring her boyfriend completely.

"No I haven't, you're the first person I saw aside from family. And Sasuke." Naruto said but he mumbled the last part.

"So he was at your house then?" Ino said like she already knew.

Naruto didn't want to talk about it but he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone you're here because it is going to be a surprise to them too. Be at my house by seven tonight." Ino said that left him no chance of saying no, so he just nodded. "I will text you my address." Ino said and walked off with her boyfriend.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief and sprinted to his family's house. When he got back inside Sasuke, Itachi, and Kuruma were all in the living room talking about something Naruto didn't care about. Naruto went straight to the basement instead of eating.

'How do I do this?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto now noticed that the light worked again. He got the clothes he wanted to wear out of his duffel bag and went back upstairs to the shower. Naruto was nervous with the fact that Sasuke was in his house. He didn't think he would see him in his house after all this time.

'What did Ino mean by what she said earlier? It seemed like she was saying he was always there.' Naruto thought as he was turning on the shower. There was a knock on the door that took him out of his thoughts.

"Open," Naruto said.

It was someone he didn't expect; it was Sasuke. It was hard for him to breathe again.

'Why is he in here?' Naruto thought as he got shoved into the wall randomly.

"Sasu- "Naruto once again got cut off.

"What did I say about saying my name? I don't want to have anything to do with you. I love your family so don't get no twisted idea that I want to be close to you. I hate you and wish you never came back. As far as I am concerned I erased every memory I have of you." Sasuke said all this threw gritted teeth.

Naruto struggled to keep his balance. "If that's the case why are you in here talking to me?" Naruto said he hated the fact that he sounded sad.

"I was just letting you know. Don't say my name." Sasuke said and let him go. He was about to be out the door when he heard what Naruto said.

"I missed you too," Naruto mumbled in a voice even he didn't recognize.

Sasuke turned around more pissed than he was before.

"You think I missed you?" Sasuke paused and just when Naruto was about to answer Sasuke continued. "I think all that music must have damaged your brain if you think that. What did you get to high on drugs for you to think properly? I don't want anything to do with your sorry ass." Sasuke said about to leave again but stopped.

"Then why come to my house to ask my folks how I am because you're not brave enough to ask me yourself." Naruto said starting an argument he knew would get out of hand. Naruto could feel the anger coming off Sasuke.

"You think I was coming here to check on you?" Sasuke said stepping closer to Naruto.

"I know you did," Naruto said now getting up from his spot on the bathroom floor looking toward Sasuke now.

"You don't know shit. I came here because your mother always talks to my mother in case you forgot. Your mother was heartbroken. Not that you care all you care about is dreams you more than likely didn't even succeed." Sasuke said seething now.

"Oh so you think I didn't succeed?" Naruto said bitter in his voice. 'How could he not believe in me?' Naruto thought.

"I know you didn't because you're a fucking idiot that can't do anything right." Sasuke said.

Naruto was pissed now and just punched Sasuke in the face.

"After all the time we were friends you never fucking believed in me. That's why you didn't want me to go you had no faith in me. Oh my bad only the great Sasuke Uchiha can succeed everyone else is dirt but sorry to break it to you I did succeed and I did it without you." Naruto said on the break of tears.

Sasuke punched Naruto right back.

"I never thought I was better than everyone. I just know I am better than you. Your stupid I'm not." Sasuke said.

They started to fight after that and nothing would stop them not even Itachi and Minato who tried to split them up. After a while Itachi and Minato gave up on trying to stop it because they thought maybe that's what they needed to talk again. The fighting was at least three hours in that small bathroom. When they finally stopped they both sat on the ground. They had marks everywhere. Sasuke had four scratches on his face, one on his forehead, two under his chin, and one his cheek. He had a busted lip a swollen eye and he knew he had marks on his body. Sasuke knew he got bit at least seven times. Naruto now he had a gash on his chin and forehead, a busted lip and a cut on the side of his eye. They didn't want to talk but they both knew they had too.

Instead of talking like normal people do, Naruto got up and started to take off his clothes so he could get in the shower. Sasuke just sat there like nothing was happening around him.

"Sasuke get out," Naruto's voice broke him from his thoughts. Naruto had a lot of marks all over his body and he had a tattoo now. The only thing Naruto had on now was his boxers.

"Make me," Sasuke said in a voice that said he wouldn't get up.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke heard Naruto say and noticed Naruto took off his boxers and got in the shower. He couldn't close the shade because they ripped it off during their fight.

Sasuke got the full view of Naruto now and had to hide his blush. 'What the fuck is this idiot doing? Getting naked in front of me and ignoring me.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke decided it would be best to get out the bathroom now before he has a problem that he can't exactly deal with. Sasuke jumped up from his spot and walked out the bathroom. Naruto sighed a breath of relief that he left out the bathroom, he couldn't deal with his problem any longer. Naruto slid down the shower wall and was nearly to tears. When he finally got out the shower he noticed it was six o'clock and that he had to leave soon. Sasuke seemed to be gone now along with Itachi and Kuruma.

"Naruto, come here." Minato said. Naruto came up to his father and mother in the living room.

"Sorry about what happened." Naruto voiced before anyone could say anything about it.

"Why don't you tell Sasuke why you had to leave that day and not later?" Minato asked.

"I shouldn't have too." Naruto said in a way that said he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine, but that's not what we wanted to talk to you about." Minato said gesturing his son to sit down.

"What is it dad?" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Your sister is going to let you live with her until you get a place she has a spare room for you at her place. You don't have a room here and we would rather have you sleep in your own space instead of a basement." Minato said looking at his son.

"That's fine, I will only be staying with her for the rest of this month then I will have a place of my own." Naruto said.

"Okay, on with another subject. Where are you going tonight honey?" Kushina his mother asked.

"I told Ino I would go by her house at seven. Do you still have my car or did you sell that too?" Naruto asked.

"No we still have it in the garage." His dad said and threw him the keys.

Naruto caught them easily and walked out the house after saying his good-byes to his parents.

(Flashback)

" _ **This is the ugliest color you could have gotten." Sasuke said laughing but he still got in the car.**_

" _ **Then don't drive in her you asshole." Naruto said a tad irritated by his friend talking about his favorite color.**_

" _ **We look like were driving in an orange." Sasuke said laughing.**_

" _ **Shut up bastard." Naruto said smacking him.**_

 _ **They laughed together after that.**_

(End flashback)

Naruto opened the door to the garage and found his car covered in a car sheet that covered the gar. He ripped off his car and smiled because he seen his car for the first time in five years. He got his car out the garage and drove to the address given to him. No one was there from what he saw so he rang the doorbell and a little kid answered the door the kid had to be at least four years old. He had Ino's eyes and black hair.

"INOICHI!" a screamed that cued it was Ino yelling at the boy. Then Ino came running to the door.

"Oh my god thank god it was you. Some pervert could have gotten him." Ino said and gestured for him to follow her after picking up her son.

"So you had a kid and named him after your dad." Naruto stated.

Ino turned her head and smiled. "Yeah you know I am a daddy's girl. You don't have kids?" Ino said turning completely to look at him fully.

"You know I don't have any. You're on my Facebook if I had kids you would know." Naruto said with a smile. "You got a nice house. Wedding present from your dad?" Naruto said in way that he knew he was right.

"How do you know? I haven't even talked to Shikamaru about it." Ino said confused.

"I know everything." Naruto said in a simple way.

"Whatever, you brought that atrocious car didn't you?" Ino said handing the boy to Sai.

"Yes I did," Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Well that needs to be hidden or they will know you're here." Ino said and grabbed Naruto by the arm to the front door.

"Did you tell anyone or are you letting it be a surprise?" Naruto asked when they got outside.

"Letting it be a surprise he is so cool to know first." Ino paused because Naruto made a face that said she wouldn't have been the first to know. "I know you would have told Shika or Sasuke first but I was the first one so I am happy." Ino said and ran to move her car out the garage. She turned to Naruto after they were done and looked at his marks. "Naruto, did you and Sasuke fight after you got back home?" Ino asked with concern.

Naruto nodded not wanting to talk about it.

"That's sad," Naruto heard Ino mumble. Naruto didn't respond just followed her back in the house. Sai was waiting in the living room with Inoichi playing with some of his toys.

Inoichi ran to his mom and laughed when she caught him. Ino turned toward Naruto and smiled. "Naruto this is my baby," Ino was about to continue but her son cut her off.

"Mommy I'm not a baby anymore. I am four years old." Inoichi said in a cute way that made Naruto smile.

"Yeah Ino he's not a baby anymore. He's grown," Naruto said with a smile. The boy looked at him and was happy he had an ally.

"See mommy, I am Inoichi nice to meet you." Inoichi said holding his little hand out so Naruto could shake it.

Naruto knelt over and shook his hand, "it's very nice to meet you as you heard from your mommy my name is Naruto." Naruto said still talking to the little boy.

"My mommy and godfather talk about you a lot with doggy guy." Inoichi said with a smile. Ino blushed from embarrassment.

"Doggy guy that must be Kiba. Your godfather must be Shikamaru." Naruto said and Ino nodded to both.

"God mama never wants to talk about you she gets mad." Inoichi said in a sad tone.

"Sakura," Naruto said in sad voice. Ino nodded she felt bad for Naruto. Two people that were closest to him aside from Shikamaru didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Okay Inoichi grandpa should be here for you now. Naruto just stay by Sai while I go give Inoichi to my dad." Ino said and walked out the house.

Naruto went to go sit in the living room not wanting to sit to close to Sai though.

"What made you come back?" Naruto heard Sai say.

"I never planned on being gone forever." Naruto said. He didn't like the way someone he barely knew was taking a tone with him.

"You know they were all very sad without you here? When they were in college." Sai said in a tone that told Naruto this guy was irritated.

"Sai stop it." Ino said walking into the living room.

"But it's true," Sai said.

"Let him talk Ino because honestly no one knows what I went through so let this outsider speak for everyone in the group we used to have that obviously broke up since I left. Let's just let him talk like he knows anything." Naruto said in a tone that Ino ever heard when Naruto was going to fight. She should know he fought a lot back in high-school.

"Naruto please calm down," Ino said softly that pulled Naruto back from hitting the guy his friend was getting married too. "Sai told all of us he was leaving some just didn't believe it when he said it and they were salty in the end because he actually did." Ino said in Naruto's defense.

"Your defending his actions when you were sad about it too." Sai said in surprise. In Sai's opinion he didn't understand what was so special about Naruto that all his friends were broken after he left.

"I know they were sad about it and so was I but that was the only time I could do it and come back." Naruto said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ino and Sai both said looking at him.

"Nothing just leave it alone. I didn't come here to get lectured if I am going to be I am leaving." Naruto said standing up. Ino got up to stop him and the doorbell rang.

"You go to the kitchen," Ino said pushing Naruto toward the kitchen area.

Naruto nodded, Ino raised her eyebrow asking if he would leave. He shook his head no because now he wasn't going to leave. Ino ran to the door and answered it. From what Naruto could hear it was Kiba and a few others.

"What's going on Ino?" Kiba said sitting on the couch.

"I will tell you when everyone gets here." Ino said. That told Naruto not to come out the kitchen until everyone was here.

The doorbell rang again; he didn't hear who it was now. Twenty minutes later and Naruto assumed everyone was here by now.

"Okay Ino everyone is here now. What's going on?" Kiba said.

"It's about Naruto," Ino said. Naruto was about to walk out there but stopped by the voice he heard.

"What about him?" it was Sakura the voice was as bitter as Sasuke's. It stung to hear but not worse than Sasuke's.

"Yeah, what about him? Another tour?" another voice asked, it had to be Shino.

"No I am here," Naruto said from the dining room doorway. Everyone turned to the direction they heard the voice. Everyone was shocked but the first one to react was not shocking it was Hinata.

"Naruto," she said and walked up to him. When Naruto looked at the faces he noticed Sasuke was here also. Wow she got him to come is all Naruto could think about.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and walked toward the first one to come to him. Hinata jumped in his hands to hug him but when the hug stopped she smacked him in the face he had to look again to make sure it was actually Hinata who hit him and not someone else, it was Hinata who hit him.

Naruto held his cheek and seen tears coming down her cheeks. "Why haven't you been home in five years? That's a long time to be away. I am so mad at you but happy that your back." Hinata said through tears.

Naruto gave her a warm smile and hugged her again. "I'm sorry Hinata. I tried to get here faster and honestly I thought it was fast compared to others. It doesn't matter I am so sorry." Naruto said hugging his friend.

Everyone there was shocked by what he said. Sasuke didn't care he stood up and walked out the house slamming the door making everyone not shocked anymore. Kiba jumped up quickly and pulled Hinata away from Naruto and punched him in the gut.

"You bastard how can you?" Kiba said and was about to hit him again but Naruto pulled him into a hug instead.

"I missed you too." Naruto said.

Kiba struggled to get out the hug, "I didn't miss you. How did you become more of a bastard then Sasuke?" Kiba said struggling to keep his tears in.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said and Kiba just hugged him back.

That was the moment everyone decided to get out of there spots and walk up to Naruto, accept Sakura.

Shino smile and patted Naruto on the back saying he was glad he was back.

Choji smiled and offered him a chip.

Garra punched Naruto in the gut noticing the marks on Naruto's face so he didn't want to hit him there and then he hugged him.

Kankuro and Temari just smiled at him.

Tenten smiled with Neji by her side.

Lee on the other hand ran up to him "Naruto my youthful friend. How was the city?" Lee said as he hugged Naruto squeezing the life out of him.

"It was loud and youthful." Naruto said as he got out of the hug he didn't want.

Two people so far didn't say anything to him. Naruto looked toward Shikamaru and saw Shikamaru had a smile on his face.

"Shika," Naruto said with a warm smile that said everything they both knew was meant to be said.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said and gave into the big bear he knew was coming.

"I missed you, hell I missed every one of you. It was lonely in the city." Naruto said.

That was the moment he heard Sakura get up and go for the door. Naruto didn't hesitate to run after her.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto said chasing her to her car.

She turned around abruptly and he bounced back. "What do you want? Did you think I would be happy your back after all this time? Well news flash I am not fucking happy. Just leave me the fuck alone." Sakura turned around but she couldn't move because Naruto was holding her arm. "Let me go," Sakura said in a tone that said she meant it and was going to hit him if he didn't, but he didn't let go.

"If you got to hit me to get over the pain then go ahead I can take the hits." Naruto said in a voice that was full of sadness.

It hurt Sakura a lot to hear his voice like that. Sakura realized that Naruto was just as sad and then she thought about what he said in the house. "If it was so lonely why didn't you just come back?" Sakura said knowing her tone was bitter.

"I had to stay until I was finished." Naruto said in a sad voice.

All their friends were staring at them from the doorway just waiting for them to get inside.

"What does that even mean?" Sakura said.

"What does it matter? I was the one that was alone. You all act like I left you by yourselves, I was the one that was by myself not you or anyone else." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "What is wrong with me wanting to succeed and actually succeeding? What only everyone can get there dream but I have to sit around?" Naruto said on the brink of tears he had bottled up from all the pain he went through the past five years. He didn't even realize that he was actually crying. "You guys didn't think I would succeed either just like Sasuke." Naruto mumbled but everyone heard and was shocked by what he said.

Shikamaru thought it was best to bring the argument inside and to console his friend. "Naruto, come inside." Shikamaru said and grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him inside.

Ino ran by Shikamaru ignoring Sakura and ran to Naruto. No one in their group of friends aside from a few ever seen Naruto break down now everyone did.

"Did Sasuke really say that?" Kiba said to Hinata and Shino shocked.

"From what I heard Sasuke was the most informed about Naruto's life than any of us. He always told me where the shows were going to be." Shino told Kiba.

Sakura actually felt guilty now. She walked straight up to Naruto. "Naruto, I believed you could do it. But I didn't think you wouldn't come back after five years. You never even visited. And if Sasuke said that he thought you would fail he was lying to you because he was the most informed about you then any of us he even made a fake Facebook to look at your profile." Sakura said honestly.

Naruto looked up at her and seen the truth in her eyes. He gave her a smile that shocked them all because he still had tears in his eyes.

"Shit we all believed in you but we were pissed that you left." Kiba said. Everyone around them nodded their heads saying that they agreed.

"Did you ever think that maybe we were mad because we felt like you would forget all about us when you became famous?" Garra said.

They all laughed even Naruto.

"How about we all just get some drinks and sit to catch up now?" Shikamaru said.

"I can tell everyone what has been going up with me and what will be happening to me for now on." Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

"I will be living here but I will be going out of town from time to time. I am still in the music business as a solo artist." Naruto said looking at all his friends.

They all started drinking their drinks. The talks kept coming and now everyone accept a select few were drunk. Lee, Sai, Ino, Temari, and Shino were the sober ones. Well Ino wasn't sober but she wasn't drunk. Naruto had a lot of drinks so she knew he needed a ride home. She was the one to hear the doorbell so she went to answer it.

"Sasuke, thank god. Do you think you can take Naruto home and his atrocious car?" Ino asked. Sasuke made a face that said why me.

"I guess. I have to go to his sister's house anyway but I will not drive in that car." Sasuke said.

"You said his sister's?" Ino said in a questioning matter.

"He is staying with his sister." Sasuke answered.

"I swear you act like you don't care about him but everyone knows you do. That's why you here to begin with." Ino said as she rolled her eyes and let him in the house.

"Where is the idiot?" Sasuke asked ignoring her before comment.

"I'm not an idiot you're a moronic bastard that eats cat fur." The blonde said coming from the bathroom.

"Seriously? How much did this idiot drink?" Sasuke asked looking at Ino and pointing at Naruto.

"Don't go pointing at people you bastard asshole." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke by the finger and biting him.

"Oww what the fuck idiot." Sasuke said. Ino was on his side chuckling because she remembered when they were younger and Naruto use to bite Sasuke when he pointed at people.

"I told you already it's rude to point and if you do it again I will bite you again." Naruto said walking toward the living room. "You guys Sasuke is here now and I bit his punk ass." Naruto said wobbling into Garra. Garra punched him and he fell into the couch.

Sasuke was staring and the class of idiots in the living room. Even Shikamaru was in there. He put his hand to his head.

"You know you really hurt his feelings right?" Ino said out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"When you told him he wouldn't succeed. He was completely crushed by that. Out of everyone you should understand him best but you hurt him by saying the things you know could cut him. It's like you're the knife that cuts him. Don't get me wrong I know how hurt you were by him leaving but you could have said a million other things to get under his skin." Ino said and looked at him with sad eyes that said something Sasuke didn't understand.

"He wasn't that hurt if he's drinking with you guys laughing and playing around." Sasuke said in a bitter tone.

"Sasuke, Naruto started crying while he was sober in front of everyone." Ino said and was shocked by Sasuke's face of rage.

"He has no right to cry he left." Sasuke paused to look at Naruto. "He said sorry to everyone accept me." Sasuke finished seething with anger ready to punch Naruto again.

"How could he when you won't even accept it and he knows you won't." Ino said.

Sasuke couldn't say anything before Sai and Naruto came by them.

"Ino, this shit is crazy and all your friends are drunk as shit." Sai said trying to get away from Garra and Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke scolded Naruto to stop. Naruto stopped and went to stand by Sasuke. "I am going to take him home now." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out the house to his car.

"Where am I going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke," Naruto called for him. But Sasuke kept on ignoring him soon it got quiet and Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed he was sleeping.

"This idiot better not puke in my car. Maybe we should have taken his orange." Sasuke laughed at the memory.

"It's not an orange bastard." Naruto said still sleeping.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to make sure he was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in his sleep. Sasuke was shocked but he knew Naruto was dreaming about him just like earlier in the basement.

"Did you know how lonely I was without you?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I was lonely without you too." Naruto said.

"Just sleep Naruto," Sasuke said and started driving to Naruto's sister's house.

When they got there Sasuke woke his blonde idiot up but the blonde was still drunk so he couldn't move properly. He took Naruto's keys from him and unlocked the door.

"Wow this is a nice place. Where are we Sasuke? Sasuke wonderland?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No you fucking idiot." Sasuke said still struggling to get Naruto in and shut the door. He accidently let go to lock the door but he thought Naruto was standing properly. Thank god Kuruma and Itachi were by his house tonight. Naruto slammed on the floor loudly. "You can't do anything right without me huh?" Sasuke said under his voice but Naruto heard him.

"Is that what you think?" Naruto said in a tone that was vicious.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said and had Naruto leaning against him again. Something told him not to talk shit to Naruto right now and it was for good reason. Naruto was a crazy ass drunk. Naruto bit him but this time in the neck. Sasuke jerked back so hard that he almost dropped Naruto but they both fell together instead. If Sasuke wasn't mad he would have laughed. Naruto didn't care though he was laughing and laughing hard that it made Sasuke shake. Sasuke missed his laugh. "You know you piss me off?" Sasuke said that made Naruto stop laughing and look at Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto looked up with confused eyes. Sasuke looked him in the eyes that was definitely a mistake he pushed away from Naruto and stood. Sasuke was about to walk out the house and leave Naruto on the floor but he felt Naruto behind him and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out Naruto's sister's apartment without a fight. "Why do you keep running away from me? Say what you got to say." Naruto said giving Sasuke a chance to say how he felt.

"I have nothing to say to you idiot." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and noticed he had sadness in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't escape from.

"Why do you look so hurt when I should be the one that is hurt?" Sasuke said in a tone that said he was going to fight.

"Do you think I wanted to leave you behind?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Yes you did because you left," Sasuke said about to leave out the door because he just didn't want to be here anymore.

"I didn't want to leave you but if you feel that way then feel that way." Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to walk out the door when Naruto called him back.

"I don't know where my room is in this place." Naruto said looking around.

"I guess you wouldn't," Sasuke said and walked back in the house locking the door and helping him to the room Sasuke knew was his.

When Sasuke put Naruto in his bed he was heading out when Naruto said something again.

"Sasuke despite what you might think I do care about you and I am sorry. I missed you more than anyone even more then my family." Naruto said and rolled to the other side of the bed by the wall.

Sasuke let himself breath. He was holding his breath and didn't even know he was doing it. At that moment he decided he would talk to Naruto tomorrow. Sasuke walked to the living room noticed the couch sucked and then thought back to what Naruto did when he was in the room. He moved over like how he use to do. Sasuke went back to Naruto's room and stood before the bed. "What should I do?" Sasuke said.

"Just lay down," Naruto mumbled looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. Sasuke for some reason didn't hesitate to lay down.

Sasuke stared at the door and Naruto was looking at the wall. Naruto decided this was his chance to make things right between them.

"Sasuke," Naruto said looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"I missed you," Naruto said in a gentle tone that make a part of Sasuke crack.

"Then why? Why didn't you just wait?" Sasuke said turning toward Naruto. They were face to face now.

"I couldn't wait if I did I would have lost my chance." Naruto said putting his hand up so he didn't get hit.

"I would have gone with you if you asked me to go." Sasuke said.

"I know you would have but you needed to go to school." Naruto said in a low voice.

Sasuke got up immediately, "seriously? You didn't even give me a choice Naruto." Sasuke said mad as hell.

"I know and I'm sorry," Naruto said pulling Sasuke back down on the bed.

"I am so mad at you. You better make it up to me after these five years." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled "I promise I will," Naruto said with a smile.

They both curled into each other in a way they both knew they would wake up looking crazy like when they were kids.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.. There is a lot of history between the two in this story compared to my other stories. Tell me how you feel about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story has been on my mind for awhile so when I typed it up I wanted to show flashbacks and memories about how they felt at the time or how things were before Naruto left._**

 ** _Everyone keeps asking why are his friends got mad at him for leaving and not going to college. Its not that they were mad it was more along the line of sad because they made a promise to go to college together and then some like Sasuke for instance was supposed to go with him to the city. He decided to leave at random when they already planned how things were going to go. Sasuke was basically the only one mad and partly Sakura but everyone else was glad he left and became successful._**

 ** _Jackie2012: I am glad you like the story._**

 ** _Guest: I hope you get why everything and everyone is so irritated in this chapter. Hope you grow to at least like this story._**

 ** _SilverRose16701: Thanks for reading my story._**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were still sleeping by each other in the morning when their siblings came in the house.

"Kuru, come look at this." Itachi told her. Kuruma looked at their brother's and thought it was a sweet sight.

"Maybe we should go so they don't know we seen them like this." Kuruma said as she pulled Itachi away from her brother's room.

They decided to leave them alone and eat breakfast together. Naruto was the first to wake up and he was in a tangle of limbs and it nearly made him scream when he noticed it was Sasuke. Then everything from yesterday ran through his mind.

"Oh god will he remember what I said last night?" Naruto said to himself.

"Of course I will remember what you said when I didn't drink you idiot." Sasuke said to his blonde idiot.

(Flashback)

" _ **Do you really think it's okay we sleep next to each other?" Sasuke asked the first time they slept next to each other when all the boys slept over.**_

" _ **Yeah it shouldn't be a problem. There isn't another futon for you and your my best friend." Naruto said with a smile on his face.**_

" _ **Okay," Sasuke said with a smile and laid down next to Naruto.**_

 _ **Every time they woke up they were always tangled.**_

(End Flashback)

Naruto started laughing because he just had a memory of when they started sleeping in the same bed together.

"What are you laughing at idiot?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto in a weird way.

"I just remembered when we were younger and we first shared a bed together." Naruto said laughing still.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said and got off the bed but fell to the floor because his legs were still sleeping.

Naruto popped his head off the bed to look down at Sasuke. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled and stood up. As he was walking out the door he turned back around looking at Naruto. "Are you coming?" Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to get off the bed.

Naruto nodded and walked up to Sasuke by the door like a puppy. They walked out Naruto's room to see their siblings in the kitchen their first instinct was to run in Naruto's room and not to come out. Sasuke walked ahead toward the kitchen.

"Morning little brother," Itachi said smirking. Kuruma was just smiling at them.

"When did you get here last night?" Kuruma asked her little brother.

"I don't remember I was drunk." Naruto said as he got some orange juice out the fridge.

"And you drove here?" Kuruma said in a worried tone.

"No I didn't drive here. My car is at Ino's. I got a ride from Sasuke last night." Naruto said honestly.

"That was nice of you little brother. But if you were drunk again and you would have got stopped you know dad will be pissed." Itachi said to his younger brother.

Naruto raised his eyebrow saying what. 'So he got a DUI okay,' Naruto thought.

"Damn it Itachi, I wasn't even drinking asshole." Sasuke sat down on the chair across from his brother glaring daggers.

"Then why didn't you come home?" Itachi asked.

"Because I was sick and he wanted to make sure I was okay." Naruto lied for Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him like he was saying why.

"Oh well that's nice little brother." Itachi said knowing there was more to it than just that.

"Well I made breakfast for you both so eat. I have to go to work so I will see you later. Little brother I have to talk to you about something later so be here tonight." Kuruma said to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto said and got his food.

Kuruma and Itachi got up to leave to go to work. When they finally left that left the two men to talk about yesterday.

"Sasuke, you do know that I missed you a lot." Naruto said deciding he was going to start the conversation.

"I think we should talk about something else." Sasuke said.

(Flashback)

 _ **Sasuke got to his house and slammed the front door and stomped all the way up the stairs then slammed his own door. His mother and father must not have been there or he would have got in trouble for slamming on things. There was a knock on his bedroom door. The person didn't wait for an answer so that only left one person, Itachi.**_

" _ **What do you want?" Sasuke asked bitterly.**_

" _ **Are you okay little brother?" Itachi asked like Sasuke was about to break.**_

" _ **Why wouldn't I be? The idiot is leaving and now I don't have to worry about anyone but myself." Sasuke said on the brink of tears.**_

" _ **It's okay to be upset. He's your best friend." Itachi said walking up to his little brother.**_

" _ **If I was his best friend he would have waited for me to leave with him or ask me to come with him." Sasuke said one tear fell from his eyes.**_

" _ **Sasuke, he would never ask you that when he knows college is important to you." Itachi said about to hug his little brother.**_

" _ **I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL THAT! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" Sasuke yelled and stood up now he was crying.**_

" _ **Sasuke," Itachi didn't say anything else just pulled him into a hug with Sasuke crying.**_

(End Flashback)

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto called waving his hand in his face because Sasuke was zoned out.

Sasuke smacked his hand out his of his face. "Stop it idiot," Sasuke said.

"Well you were daydreaming," Naruto said.

"I wasn't daydreaming," Sasuke denied.

"You so were; I was calling you for like five minutes. It must have been something good for you to block out my voice for so long." Naruto said.

"Nothing could block out your voice for too long. I would know I tried." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh there goes my bastard, with your classic smirk of class." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I am not your bastard." Sasuke said with a voice that said don't argue you that fact. But Naruto didn't care.

"You are my bastard; I don't care what you say but you are." Naruto said and walked to wash his plate.

Sasuke quietly got up and walked behind Naruto so he could catch him by his arms. Naruto turned around and got caught.

"Get off my arms bastard, I hate when you do this." Naruto screamed.

"I don't care what you hate. Tell me Naruto, what did you miss the most about me? You say you missed me more than anyone. What did you miss?" Sasuke said looking Naruto straight in his eyes. Naruto was stuck in two ways now. Naruto didn't know what to say, it happened so randomly that he didn't know what to say. "See, your full of shit," Sasuke said letting go of him.

"That's not fair you didn't even give me a chance to respond to you." Naruto said to Sasuke who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Excuses, excuses," Sasuke said and didn't even spare a glance if he did he would have known what was coming. Naruto jumped on his back making them both fall on the floor. "Seriously you fucking idiot," Sasuke said under Naruto temporarily being crushed. "Get the hell off me," Sasuke said struggling.

"No, not until you listen to me asshole." Naruto said putting more weight down.

"Okay, okay you idiot lift up some of your weight before you squish me to death." Sasuke said.

"I missed everything about you. I had dreams about you every night since I been gone and since I been here. I was scared to see you when I got back because I didn't want to hear the words you said just in case you said the words from my dreams. It had me on edge and nearly gave me a heart attack. Yesterday, when I saw you I nearly threw up from seeing you because I was so nervous and you did exactly what I thought you would." Naruto said with a sad expression. Sasuke looked at him and actually felt bad for Naruto.

"Ino, told me yesterday that you cried yesterday. Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto slowly got off him and looked at him with weird eyes that Sasuke saw when they were younger but he saw them only once and didn't know what they meant. Naruto looked down that very moment like he was trying to hide something from Sasuke. Sasuke knew he has been hiding something from him since they were thirteen.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked him looking at the odd expression Naruto was giving him. Sasuke wanted to know what Naruto was hiding and it made him feel bad that Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.**_

" _ **Nothing," Naruto said and closed the door to his room.**_

 _ **Sasuke just stood there curious to why his friend was lying to him. "You don't got to lie Naruto. Just tell me you don't want to tell me." Sasuke said irritated.**_

" _ **It's not that Sasuke, you just won't understand let it be." Naruto said walking to his desk.**_

" _ **Seriously? I listen to everything that you tell me and I try to understand and help you with your problem and now you don't think I should know this when it's really bothering you." Sasuke said irritated.**_

" _ **Just let it go, you won't be able to help me with this. Just trust me," Naruto said in pleading way and his eyes were in a weird expression that were never there before on his best friend.**_

" _ **You don't even trust me to tell me what is wrong and I am supposed to trust you." Sasuke stated clearly irritated.**_

 _ **Sasuke walked out of Naruto's bedroom knowing his friend was calling him back but he didn't listen, he just walked to his house and ignored all of Naruto's calls that night. In the morning he was still mad so he ignored Naruto all day until Naruto mauled him. That was there first real fight.**_

(End Flashback)

'Why couldn't that memory ever go away?' Sasuke thought. "Naruto, tell me why you were crying I want to know." Sasuke said with an expression that said he wasn't kidding.

"I cried because it felt like every one of you didn't care about my dream but I am supposed to care about everyone else's dreams. Also, it felt like no one believed that I could make it in my dream. I was just sad because no one cared that I suffered too they only cared about their suffering not mine. All of you had each other I was alone down there." Naruto said with a sad expression with his back against the wall.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's expression and once again felt guilty for being mad all this time. But his anger just wouldn't go away. "You don't know how we all felt, mainly me." Sasuke said seething with his anger and sadness.

"I didn't say I did I just want you to understand it was hard for me to be away from everything I knew and away from everyone I love. I was depressed for the first week there." Naruto said.

"And I am supposed to feel bad? Why you're the one who left me?" Sasuke said in a bitter tone.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke. I missed you as much as you missed me, but unlike you I didn't act like I didn't or say I didn't know you. I stood up like a man and admitted to missing you." Naruto said in an irritated way.

"You a man? Hah who lied to you and told you that?" Sasuke said.

"Why do you keep trying to put me down? I am already down because you don't want to do anything accept argue with me." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Just because everyone else can get over you leaving for five years doesn't mean I can. You bailed on me." Sasuke said.

"You can't get over it because you're a bitter asshole." Naruto said and stood to walk away.

Sasuke didn't say anything just sat there in the same spot and watched Naruto walk in his room. Naruto slammed the door and went to lay on his bed. Sasuke stood up and went to Naruto's room and jumped on him while he was laying on the bed.

'This damn idiot isn't going to call me a bitter asshole and get away with it,' Sasuke thought as he jumped on Naruto.

"OW," Naruto said but he had his hands pinned before he could do anything.

"I am not a bitter asshole, you stupid son of a bitch." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"Yes you are," Naruto said not caring Sasuke was on top of him.

"Fuck you Naruto, you weren't here so you don't know what I went through without you here. The one person that was supposed to be my best friend but became a fucking deserter and can't even own up to it." Sasuke said seething with his anger and sadness all over again.

"Seriously? I did own up to it you fucking moron. For the love of oranges, I said sorry multiple times but you won't even listen to me. Maybe you should cut your hair by your ears so you can hear better." Naruto said getting angry now too. Them both being angry is never a good thing.

"You're an idiot and I should have known what was the point of telling you anything when you don't even care." Sasuke said getting off of Naruto. Naruto took that opportunity to pin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how could you say that to me when I am telling you I care about you and that I missed you and that all I have been dreaming about was your punk ass. You just want a reason to not talk to me. ADMIT IT!" Naruto said yelling the last part.

"I told you yesterday that I didn't want to talk to you." Sasuke admitted.

"Then, what was the point of all this and yesterday? You're such a hypocrite Sasuke. You want me to admit I was wrong but you don't want to talk to me. I was not wrong and I did succeed for your information and I made it farther than most people that are in that business." Naruto said seething with rage.

"I am not a hypocrite you stupid asshole. Tell me Naruto, when are you leaving and not coming back again?" Sasuke said.

"I might leave a few times but I am always coming back. Is that what you want for me not to come back?" Naruto said.

"I just wish you didn't come back in the first place." Sasuke said. He only said it because he was hurt and wanted Naruto to hurt too.

Naruto looked down and his expression went cold. "Fine," Naruto said and got off Sasuke not saying another word. Naruto walked out the room to look for his keys, he wanted to pick up his car and get his stuff from his parent's house. When he finally found them he walked out the door with a loud slam.

Sasuke stayed in the room on the bed feeling like shit. 'Why can't we just go back to how we used to be?' Sasuke thought in utter sadness. Sasuke got up and went to the door, he was leaving to go home.

Naruto on the other hand was going to Ino's then to his parent's house to get his things to leave the village again. 'What am I supposed to do?' Naruto thought. "Why won't he just forgive me?" Naruto said out loud. Naruto thought it would be best to call Ino to see if anyone was there so he could grab his car.

(Ring, Ring, Ring)

" **Naruto, what's going on?" Ino said through the phone.**

" **I was wondering if anyone was at your house so I could get your car." Naruto said not really hiding the hurt in his voice.**

" **What's wrong Naruto?" Ino said full of concern.**

" **Nothing I just want my car." Naruto said but his voice cracked.**

" **Naruto, what happened with you and Sasuke? Never mind just come to my house and we will talk I am worried about what you're planning to do now. Come right inside the door will be unlocked." Ino said hanging up not giving him any option.**

(End call)

Ino was pissed she didn't know what was happening but she was going to find out. Only one person could upset Naruto to the point of him wanting to run away. She called Sasuke immediately.

(Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring) she hung up because he didn't answer so she called again.

(Ring, Ring,)

" **Holy shit Ino what?" Sasuke said sounding extremely pissed off.**

" **What did you do to Naruto?" Ino said not hesitating.**

" **What the hell did that idiot tell you?" Sasuke said in bitter tone.**

" **Nothing but I will have you know that he wants his car and I think he is planning on leaving the village because of whatever happened to you two yesterday or today whenever it happened. Your fucking it up for us too you know that right?" Ino said in an accusing manner.**

" **Ino don't blame me for what that idiot decides to do." Sasuke said in a bitter tone. But in all honesty he couldn't believe what Ino was telling him.**

" **It is your fault Sasuke he told us yesterday that he is a solo artist now and that he will only leave the village from time to time and now he seems like he just wants to dodge the fuck out and I know for a fact that it's your fault. Now tell me what you said." Ino said not caring if she was bothering Sasuke anymore.**

" **I didn't do anything to that idiot accept spoke the truth." Sasuke said.**

" **And you probably added more comments along the line of you not wanting him to come back at all, right? I am aren't I?" Ino said.**

" **Shut up, were better off without him anyway." Sasuke said not meaning it at all.**

" **Oh really? When was the last time we all hung out with each other? Where all of us were there? It was yesterday even though you were a pussy and left. Why don't you be a man and tell him how you really feel about him?" Ino said.**

 **Before Sasuke could respond she spoke again. "Naruto is here now got to go," Ino said and hung up on Sasuke.**

(End Call)

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with her?" Sasuke said out loud.

"Who Ino?" a voice he didn't know was there responded to him.

Sasuke jumped and turned around to see Shikamaru outside the coffee house he was about to go in.

"Shikamaru, don't do that." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I don't usually but it seemed like you needed advice. What's going on?" Shikamaru said.

They walked in the coffee shop and ordered what they wanted.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino is under the impression that Naruto is going to leave because of something I said to him." Sasuke said.

"Shit with how he feels about you he actually might." Shikamaru said sipping on his drink.

"What do you mean how he feels about me?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sasuke wanted to know Shikamaru's opinion because aside from himself he knew Shikamaru was close to Naruto and one of the people that kept in touch with him.

"Come on Sasuke, he cares about you more than any of us including his own family. How much do you want to bet if you weren't mad and he came back as a surprise he would have went to your house before there's. I didn't think you were blind until now." Shikamaru said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

(Flashback)

" _ **Sasuke, you're really not going to say good bye to him today?" Shikamaru asked.**_

" _ **Who?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Naruto of course," Shikamaru said.**_

" _ **I don't know no one by that name." Sasuke said in a bitter tone that said he wasn't coming.**_

" _ **Okay well if you do decide to change your mind it's at train station three at one o'clock." Shikamaru said and walked out Sasuke's room.**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed.**_

(End Flashback)

"Sasuke? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked again because he wasn't listening.

"I swear I wonder who was the smart one out of you two because I swear you both act stupid." Shikamaru said with a sigh of frustration.

Before Sasuke could retort to that comment saying Naruto was the idiot not him Shikamaru's phone rang.

(Phone Call)

" **Shikamaru, where are you?" Ino asked.**

" **At a coffee shop with Sasuke. Why?" Shikamaru said and asked.**

" **Well that idiot by you made this idiot by me want to leave the village again and this time not come back at all. I had to lock this blonde idiot in a closet so he couldn't leave and I hid his car keys." Ino said.**

 **All Shikamaru heard was Naruto screaming in the background about letting him out the closet.**

" **Try to convince him by saying we all won't talk to him and that we will tell his dad. Say nothing about Sasuke at all." Shikamaru said earning him a look from Sasuke.**

" **Okay, are you coming then?" Ino asked.**

" **Yes I will be there in forty minutes." Shikamaru said and hung up on Ino.**

(End Call)

"See you idiot," Shikamaru said standing up from his seat.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Sasuke said standing up next to him.

"You made him want to run away by what you said. I swear Sasuke fix this." Shikamaru said. It wasn't a threat but it was a promise saying there will be consequences if he didn't. "Unlike you we forgave him because we heard him out. Yeah he is hiding things from us but he will eventually tell us the secrets. Do you want to know what he really thinks of you?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded that he wanted to know what he really thought. "Then come with me to Ino's and listen without him knowing." Shikamaru said and walked out the coffee shop to Sasuke's car.

They drove to Ino's house and rang the doorbell. She came to the door immediately like she has been waiting right there.

"Shika, what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you bring him here?" Ino said and pointed at Sasuke.

"Shut up Ino, I brought him here so he can find out how Naruto really feels about him." Shikamaru said and walked inside the house with Sasuke close behind him.

"Okay we have to hide him while we take Naruto out the closet. You go in the front closet." Ino said and pushed him to her coat closet.

When they pushed Sasuke in that closet they walked to the closet Ino locked Naruto in.

"What the fuck Ino?" Naruto said as he came out the closet. "Hey Shika, you really called Shika?" Naruto said looking at Ino.

"I had to lock you in there until Shika came so you didn't try to leave the village." Ino said.

"Who said I was leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Naru, I know you were trying. I heard the crack in your voice when we were on the phone together. The first time you left did you forget it's me you talked to about leaving earlier than you were supposed to." Ino said.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, what are you talking about?" Ino asked through the phone.**_

" _ **I got to go sooner than planned Ino. I can't be here anymore. Sasuke won't even talk to me and it hurts to see him." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Why what happened?" Ino asked.**_

" _ **He hates me Ino. He's mad that I am leaving. I want you to know I need someone on my side." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Of course Naruto, I won't say anything until I need to." Ino said.**_

" _ **Thank you," Naruto said.**_

(End Flashback)

"What is she talking about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, he didn't know about this and this shocked him.

"When I left the first time I still had a week before I had to be in the city. I left because I couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes anymore because he was mad at me." Naruto said honestly but he glared at Ino for telling one of his secrets.

Sasuke was shocked by what he heard he couldn't believe it.

"So you left a week earlier because you couldn't see Sasuke. Naruto why are you trying to run away now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why be here? Everyone seems fine and better off without me. Sasuke doesn't even want me here. He told me he wished I never came back." Naruto said with sadness that struck all their hearts.

"Naruto we are all glad that your back because we all missed you. Do you know none of us hung out all together until yesterday?" Shikamaru said trying to get his best friend to understand.

"For real?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

Shikamaru chuckled, "for real," Shikamaru said.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to run away like last time or are you just going to face it like a man?" Ino asked.

Naruto smiled because he didn't expect his friends to get like this with him.

"Naruto if you leave you will lose more than Sasuke this time." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru shocked because Shikamaru was telling him he wouldn't be his friend if he left. "I am not going anywhere," Naruto said.

"Naruto, how do you feel about Sasuke?" Ino asked as they walked to the living room. Shikamaru looked at her like he was saying what the hell are you doing.

"He's my friend," Naruto said half-heartedly.

"No not that, how do you feel about him? Emotions wise," Ino said casually like she wasn't asking an important question.

"I love him." Naruto said honestly with a warm smile.

Sasuke was shocked by the words he just heard. He was so shocked that he slid down the wall to sit down because he had no balance. And then a memory came back to him, this memory happened when they were in high school.

(Flashback)

" _ **Hey Naru," Sasuke said as he sat next to Naruto in school.**_

" _ **Hey Sasuke," Naruto said in a slight daze.**_

" _ **What are you thinking about? You seem to be thinking really hard and it's definitely not about school." Sasuke said with a slight tug at Naruto's hair.**_

" _ **Sasuke, have you ever been in love?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **Sasuke was shocked by what his best friend asked him. "No, why?" Sasuke asked curiously.**_

" _ **I was just wondering. Have you ever liked someone?" Naruto asked, nervous as hell. It seemed real out of place to Sasuke.**_

" _ **No, who do you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked sure that his friend liked someone.**_

" _ **No one I just wanted to know if you ever liked someone." Naruto said but he blushed so Sasuke knew he was lying to him. But why?**_

" _ **Naruto you're blushing and your telling me you don't like someone." Sasuke said in a tone that said to be honest already.**_

" _ **Fine I love someone but I don't know how they feel about me." Naruto said honestly.**_

" _ **Why don't you just ask them?" Sasuke said, thinking that it was simple.**_

" _ **What do you think about me?" Naruto asked changing the subject in Sasuke's eyes.**_

(End Flashback)

Now it made sense to Sasuke why he asked him that question all those years ago. Naruto had feelings for him, that's what he was hiding all this time. But they were thirteen when he first saw that look in Naruto's eyes.

"Mommy!" Sasuke heard a kid call Ino.

"Inoichi hi hones," Ino said to her son. "Naruto is here," Ino said to her son.

"YAY! My comrade," Inoichi said and ran to the living room. Inoichi ran to the living room where

Sai came in the door next and said hi to his future wife then walked upstairs from what Sasuke could hear. Then the closet he was in opened. It was Ino.

"Okay you got what you wanted to hear so go before he knows you heard." Ino said to Sasuke pushing him out the door to go to his car.

Sasuke got out the house immediately and ran to his car. He put in drive and drove off right away.

(Ring, Ring,)

" **Yes little brother?" Itachi said.**

" **How long are you going to be at work?" Sasuke said in a rushed tone.**

" **For two more minutes. But I am going to Kuru's apartment to tell Naruto the news. Oh and me and you have to talk about the house me and you happened to be sharing, so go to Kuru's apartment." Itachi said.**

" **Okay I am going there now," Sasuke said and hung up.**

(End Call)

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening for the past two days. When his brother first told him that Naruto was back he couldn't believe it. Wait until Sasuke's parents came back from there trip.

Naruto was frustrated to say the least when he got back to her parent's house and got his stuff his dad said he better not be leaving the village and then when he finally got back to his sister's place Sasuke was there. Why was he there by himself? And not only that it annoyed Naruto that Sasuke wouldn't even look at him. Kuruma and Itachi finally got into the house and he was relieved to hear some noise aside from the T.V.

"Come and sit at the table you two." Itachi said. They both did as he said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we are leaving you this place." Kuruma said in simple way.

Sasuke rose from his seat, "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in a menacing voice.

"Sasuke, me and Kuru are going to live in the house we live in now." Itachi said in a simple tone proving how much he didn't care.

"Brother, we got that house together. How are you just going to take it from me?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant." Kuruma said in a happy voice that said he couldn't argue anymore.

"Fine," Sasuke said and sat down.

"Wow congrats sis," Naruto said standing up smiling and hugging his sister.

"Thank you, just so you know you guys are the first two to know." Kuruma said hugging her brother back.

"Cool, but why do we have to live together for you guys to keep the house?" Naruto asked.

"Because neither of you have a place and we thought it would be easier to split the rent like that." Itachi said.

"I rather live by myself and choose my own place." Naruto said in a tone that showed he didn't care.

"Well you can but I need someone to hold the lease until the end of the year. So can you please just do it for me?" Kuruma said in a pleading voice to her brother that he couldn't resist helping her.

"Fine I will do it until the end of the year." Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Fine I will do it until then too. And congratulations." Sasuke said.

"Okay so there are three bedrooms as you know Sasuke. Naruto you will be getting my bedroom. It has a study, a walk in closet, and your own bathroom. Sasuke you can get one of the other bedrooms."

"Why does he get your room?" Sasuke asked.

"Because this is my apartment and he has first say in rooms. So Naruto do you want the room?" Kuruma said and looked at Naruto. Sasuke was too busy pouting.

"Yeah I will take it. So, when are you leaving the apartment?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I already moved my stuff out. I only really wanted to take my clothes. One of Itachi's friends took my bed out and replaced it to a new one." Kuruma said as she walked with her brother to her room.

That left the two brothers to talk to each other.

"What's wrong little brother?" Itachi asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I said some harsh things earlier to Naruto." Sasuke said honestly.

"How can you go from laying next to him to arguing with him?" Itachi asked.

"It's a lot of issues we need to work out. He went to Ino's house and I just so happen to run into Shikamaru and he gave me a few words. Then Ino called him telling him she locked Naruto in her closet." Itachi made Sasuke pause by putting his hand up.

"She put him in the closet?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, now don't interrupt before they hear." Sasuke paused and his brother nodded. "Me and Shikamaru were at the coffee shop and Shikamaru said he didn't think we were both idiots. Then when we went to Ino's and they started to talk to Naruto and I was listening because they told me too and let's be honest I wanted to know. Ino said that Naruto left a week earlier then he was supposed to because of me. Then they asked him how he felt about me and he said he loves me." Sasuke said before hearing the other two come out of the room.

"Queen mattress haven't had that in a while." Naruto said to Kuruma.

"I will talk to you about what I think later little brother." Itachi said quickly and the other set of siblings were in view.

Sasuke was staring at them and then remembered when they were six if he remembers correctly.

(Flashback)

" _ **I think your sister is really beautiful." Sasuke said to Naruto.**_

" _ **Don't even think about it because I will beat you up." Naruto said as serious as a six-year-old could get.**_

 _ **A little scuffle broke out and Itachi stopped it. He was ten-years-old at the time.**_

" _ **What is going on? You two are friends you shouldn't fight with each other." Itachi said.**_

" _ **He wants my sister he is not going to have her she is mine and he is mine." Naruto said.**_

" _ **You don't know how to share." Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Shut up," Naruto said and bit Sasuke.**_

" _ **Oww why did you bite me?" Sasuke said.**_

" _ **You should not talk about me or I will bite you again and again and again." Naruto said with a triumphant smile that said he won.**_

 _ **Itachi let the boys go and Sasuke charged at Naruto and bit him back. To say they got in trouble for biting would be an understatement. They were grounded for a week.**_

(End Flashback)

Sasuke had to chuckle at that memory, this moment reminds him of that day and he didn't know why.

"What are you laughing at little brother?" Itachi asked.

"This moment kind of reminded me of something. I don't care what room I take as long as it has a closet." Sasuke said walked to the room that Naruto was in yesterday.

"Come get your stuff by the house tonight if you want or tomorrow. I know you start work on your computer next week, so come before then." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded to his brother from the doorway. When he closed the door he laid on the bed him and Naruto just laid in yesterday. He was nervous thinking about what Naruto said at Ino's house.

Naruto on the other hand was ready to start cooking and wanted to go out and get some drinks in this house that he so desperately needed. But first he had to go to the store for food and drinks. He wrote Sasuke a note saying where he went and left the house.

Sasuke thought it was too quiet in the apartment so he left his room and started to look around until he found the note on the table.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I went to go and get some food for this place and I want some drinks so I should be back soon. I am not going anywhere else accept probably my mom's. We can talk later if you want._

 _Naruto_

 _P.S. don't be an ass._

'Sometimes I wonder about his brain cells,' Sasuke thought. But he held the note a little longer then he cared to admit. Sasuke walked to the bathroom to take a shower and then he remembered he didn't have anything here so he decided he was going to leave to get his stuff. Well his clothes at least.

(Calling Itachi)

" **Yes little brother? There can't be problems when we just left the house." Itachi said.**

" **I was wondering if it would be decent if I came by the house to at least get my clothes." Sasuke said.**

" **Of course little Sasuke," Itachi said taunting his little brother.**

" **Shut up, I will be there in ten minutes." Sasuke said and hung up.**

(Call Ended)

"Man he's annoying," Sasuke said out loud and walked out the door to his car.

When Naruto got home he knew Sasuke wasn't there by the utter silence in the house. Naruto carried the bags to the kitchen and put everything away then went back to his car to get his things so he could shower and cook then he could drink his sorrows.

"What should I make today?" Naruto thought out loud.

Naruto put all the groceries away and then he put his stuff away in his room without unpacking he thought it would give him something to do later while he drinks. That reminds Naruto he has to call the person holding his stuff in the city.

(Calling Shion)

" **Well hello asshole thanks for calling me after you got off the train." Shion said.**

" **Sorry it's my friends here got me drunk off my ass." Naruto said.**

" **I am glad they are talking to you after all this time. What about that pink-haired girl and the boy you love?" Shion asked.**

" **Well Sakura is talking to me and he doesn't want to talk to me. He said he hates me and wishes I never came back." Naruto said sadly.**

" **Wow what an asshole. And here I thought you were an asshole for going back." Shion said.**

" **I told you already that I wasn't planning on staying there by you forever. How is she?" Naruto asked.**

" **Oh you mean your adopted daughter basically. She is waiting for school to be over so she can go back by you. Did you tell anyone that you adopted a daughter?" Shion asked.**

" **No I didn't tell anyone that yet. But speaking of that my friend has a four-year-old so she should be fine down here." Naruto said.**

" **I guess I will see you at the end of the month then. You want to talk to her really quick?" Shion asked.**

" **Yeah of course put her on." Naruto said.**

 **There was a shuffle on the phone then a little voice came on the phone, "daddy?" the little one said.**

" **Hey Chi, how are you baby girl?" Naruto said.**

" **I'm okay daddy but I miss you aunty Shi is crazy she wake me in five in morning." The little blonde said.**

" **Well you do need to go to school silly girl." Naruto said.**

" **But not at five in morning daddy and you know that." The little blonde said.**

" **I know but you know Shion works too." Naruto said chuckling.**

" **I know, I love you, daddy. I talk you, morrow." The little blonde said and hands the phone to Shion.**

" **She drives me crazy with talking about you." Shion said.**

" **What do you expect she loves me." Naruto said confidently.**

" **Yeah, yeah daddy's the best. But you better say something to your family. You only have until this month is over Naruto. Text me the address for the end of the month because it is less than two weeks." Shion said.**

" **Okay I will call you later. Thank you Shion and love you." Naruto said and hung up.**

(Called Ended)

Naruto let out a sigh. How should he tell everyone that he went an adopted his friend's daughter while he was in the city after his friend died. 'I will worry about that later let's cook right now,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke walked in the house after being gone for hours. He walked into the hall of the apartment and smelled food it smelt like spaghetti. Sasuke put his stuff that he could bring into his room and went to the kitchen and noticed there was another note for him. This time on the fridge.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I know you like spaghetti so I made it with real tomatoes not from the can. Enjoy._

 _Naruto_

'Why is he trying so hard?' Sasuke thought then he heard the T.V. on and walked toward it and noticed Naruto sleeping on the couch. "Naruto, go to your bed." Sasuke said tapping him to move.

"Stop bothering me Chi," Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

'Chi, who the fuck is that?' Sasuke thought. "Idiot get off the couch and go to your room." Sasuke said slapping Naruto in the head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" Naruto complained.

"Go to your fucking room," Sasuke said and walked toward the kitchen again.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Naruto said and walked to his room without saying another word.

Sasuke heard the shower running and went to his phone.

 **To: Ino**

 **Ino, do you know someone named Chi from the city? I tried to wake Naruto up and he told me to stop bothering him but called me Chi.**

 **From: Sasuke**

Sasuke sent the text message and went to the fridge and pulled the phone out and was surprised by how much food was in the fridge and cabinets and the stuff wasn't junk accept a few things. He heard his phone go off and ran to his phone, if Ino didn't know who this person was then he will have to ask Shikamaru.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **I have no idea who that person is. Hang on where are you? Why was he sleeping in your vicinity? If I had to say I do remember Naruto once mentioning a friend down, there named Chi. You would have to ask Shika.**

 **From: Ino**

Sasuke knew it was going to be Shikamaru he had to talk to for this. He flipped through his contacts and texted Shikamaru.

 **To: Shikamaru**

 **Do you know someone named Chi in Naruto's life?**

 **From: Sasuke**

It was plain and simple between Sasuke and Shikamaru. His phone went off rather quickly.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **Yeah there was this guy up in the city that he was really close to. I believe it was someone from his old band. The kid died from what Naruto told me it was a sad accident but I know there was more but Naruto wouldn't tell me. I know that he was close to Naruto to the point that Naruto was his best man in his wedding.**

 **From: Shikamaru**

'So it was his best friend from the city. So he replaced me,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto came out the shower and walked to his duffel bag for some of his clothes. While he was going through his bag he found the picture that he carried with him everywhere. It was a picture of Sasuke and himself at prom going solo. Well it wasn't really a solo when he went with Ino and Sasuke went with Karin. But by the end of the night they were solo taking a picture together.

(Flashback)

" _ **This is ridiculous Naruto. Why do we have to go to the prom? Let's just stay at your house and play video games." Sasuke complained as Naruto got ready.**_

" _ **No Sasuke, this is a legacy thing. We have to go and hell you're going to be crowned king Sasuke." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Hah Naruto, I really don't care about that. I believe you just want to go to be in a suit because you'll never be in one." Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Come on I will look good in a suit but you're right I will never be a suit wearer that will be you my friend." Naruto said with a smirk.**_

" _ **Fine I will go. Who will I be going with? Please not Sakura." Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Pick out of the hat." Naruto said. "Oh and by the way are names are in there too. So if we pick are own name were going solo." Naruto said chuckling.**_

" _ **Would if we pick each other?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Then me and you will be going to the prom together love." Naruto said smiling.**_

" _ **Shut up idiot pick first." Sasuke said coming by Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto stuck his hand in the hat first and pulled out a name. "Ino," Naruto said smiling.**_

" _ **Okay," Sasuke said and stuck his hand in the hat. Sasuke got Naruto but he didn't say anything and he thought of a name quick. "Karin," Sasuke said frowning.**_

" _ **Damn that sucks Sasu. You want to put the name back and pick another." Naruto said feeling bad for him.**_

" _ **It's fine, let's call them." Sasuke said and pulled out his phone.**_

(End Flashback)

Naruto had to smile about how they got to hang out more that day then with their dates. It made Naruto happy because Sasuke was the person he wanted to go with anyway. Then he pulled out another picture of himself, Chi his friend that passed, Vaya his other friend that passed, and the baby Chi. He smiled at both pictures. Naruto was friends with all his bandmates right away. It was Shion, Chi, and Vaya. They were friends since middle school and they started the band and was looking for a lead singer and he snagged the position quickly.

(Flashback)

" _ **Vaya, all the people that came in so far suck. They couldn't sing if it would save their lives." Shion said.**_

" _ **Come on Shion there was a few good ones." Vaya said to her best friend.**_

" _ **Shion and Vaya meet Naruto. Naruto this is Shion and this is Vaya." Chi said walking into the building they were in.**_

" _ **Who is this blondie?" Shion asked.**_

" _ **I am going to sing for you." Naruto said confidently.**_

" _ **Okay sing this song. We named it Sanctuary." Shion said.**_

" _ **Go ahead Naruto show them how good you are." Chi said.**_

" _ **Yeah we'll see about that." Shion said.**_

 _ **Naruto started to sing and blew them away. Shion and Vaya were happy that someone was finally good enough for them.**_

 _ **Naruto noticed that Vaya was pregnant and was shocked she was behind the drums.**_

" _ **Pregnant?" Naruto said bluntly.**_

" _ **Yeah so? You got a problem with it?" Shion said for Vaya.**_

" _ **No I don't have a problem with that." Naruto said shaking his head back and forth.**_

" _ **Naruto, this is my fiancé Vaya but she is also the drummer of our band. Don't let the belly fool you she can play." Chi said.**_

" _ **Haha I believe it." Naruto said and looked around "So, when do we start?" Naruto said with a smile. They all smiled and went to their instruments.**_

(End Flashback)

Naruto couldn't believe it's been three and a half years since they passed. Naruto and Shion stayed in contact it was mandatory in Shion's eyes, especially since they were the baby's godparents but the baby was left to Naruto's care. Shion was a partier Naruto wasn't so they knew they made the right choice.

Sasuke at the moment was in his room eating the food Naruto made, not believing he could cook. Sasuke was sitting in his room eating and waiting to see if he could hear Naruto moving around in any other room in the house. That's the moment he heard him in the kitchen and took that opportunity to talk to him.

"Naruto, thank you for the food. I didn't think you could cook." Sasuke said as he walked to the sink with his empty plate.

"I can cook I learned in the city." Naruto said not sparing Sasuke a glance as he poured himself a drink.

"Can I have some?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just pulled down another glass cup from the cabinet and poured Sasuke a glass too.

"What music is playing in your room?" Sasuke asked.

"My band," Naruto said in a soft voice.

"That's you singing?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Yup," Naruto said with a smile.

"It's good," Sasuke said blushing because he was embarrassed. Sasuke wasn't the only one Naruto was nervous and embarrassed also.

"Thanks," Naruto said and chugged his drink.

Sasuke chugged his drink too out of a nervous tick that he had and slid his drink back to Naruto. Naruto filled both their glasses over again and they weren't sipping anymore like they should have now they were taking the drink back to back like it was shots.

"Sasuke, why do you really hate me?" Naruto asked in his drunken state.

"Who said I hated you?" Sasuke said.

"You did jackass," Naruto said slurring his words.

"I did not idiot," Sasuke said.

"The first day in the bathroom when we fought and we got all these marks on us. And you call me an idiot. Are you sure you're not an idiot?" Naruto said.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying I am an idiot?" Sasuke asked more to himself then to Naruto.

"Maybe because you are. Who called you an idiot?" Naruto said and asked.

"Fuck you Naruto I'm not an idiot like you and it was Shikamaru." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Then you are because Shika is never wrong." Naruto said laughing.

"Fuck you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Tell me Sasuke, why?" Naruto said softly. "You know I never stopped thinking about you when I was in the city." Naruto said softly but what Naruto said only pissed Sasuke off.

"You made friends so don't make it seem like you were lonely." Sasuke said in an aggressive voice.

"So what I made friends but I had to make new bonds. Everyone here had our bonds that we had since we were kids." Naruto said in an aggressive tone too.

"Whatever Naruto you just want a fucking pity party that I won't be a part of." Sasuke said harshly.

"I never wanted a pity party asshole I just wanted to come back and fix what I fucked up. Not that you care anyway you already told me you wish I didn't come back." Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and got up to go to his room. When he got to the door he turned back to Naruto and noticed all the sadness in his eyes that he was trying to avoid for so long. "I don't hate you and never mind." Sasuke said and turned to walk in his room. When he tried to close the door Naruto was wobbling and came to the door by him.

"Don't say never mind tell me," Naruto said in a voice that said he was ready for a fight.

"It doesn't matter Naruto," Sasuke said and walked more like wobbled to his bed. Naruto wobbled up to him and fell on him. "Damn it Naruto that shit hurt," Sasuke said and heard Naruto snoring.

Sasuke decided to pull him on the bed and he was too drunk to walk to another room so he laid right next to him. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said to the sleeping blonde next to him.

Poor Naruto will not know what was said when it meant the most to him.

* * *

 _ **Reviews. They are going to go back and forth in this story because they don't know how to interact with each other anymore after five years. There will be an explanation to why he was in such a rush to leave the village. As of now it kind of looks they are on good terms but its only temporary because of other things that occur and not only that but Naruto never told his friends why he was in a rush to leave in the first place.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story..**_

* * *

A week and half passed since Naruto and Sasuke started living together. Naruto has been cooking all their meals since the first night. They even found themselves talking to each other more and more every day. But Naruto never got the nerve to tell anyone about his adopted daughter.

'I have two days to tell them before they come,' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, I will be here all day." Sasuke said telling him that he will be writing so he had to be quiet. Sasuke became a writer after Naruto left instead of a business man. In Sasuke's eyes Itachi was the business man.

"Okay, well I will be out of town for today and I will be back in the morning. I have to go to the city to talk to my manager about my music." Naruto said with his duffel bag in his hand ready to go. "Anything comes up you can call my cell phone." Naruto said and walked to the door.

"Okay," Sasuke said and walked to his room with his phone.

"Later Sasu," Naruto said quietly and took off in his car.

Sasuke sat in his room alone pondering if Naruto was really coming back. Wondered if he meant what he said the night they got drunk, they never talked about what was said that night.

(Flashback to the morning after they drank)

" _ **Sasu, I don't think I am meant to be in here." Naruto said in a nonchalant voice.**_

" _ **You think idiot." Sasuke said getting up but having a headache also.**_

" _ **Sasuke do you think you can get off me so I can go to the shower and my room." Naruto said under Sasuke because Sasuke was sleeping almost all the way on him.**_

" _ **Oh sorry," Sasuke said and moved off of him.**_

" _ **It's not a problem Sasuke," Naruto said and got up to go to his room. "I had a good time drinking with you last night." Naruto said and went to his room.**_

' _ **So he didn't hear what I said about loving him too,' Sasuke thought.**_

(End Flashback)

"I am going to be alone for the night." Sasuke said out loud and opened up his laptop.

Sasuke's phone started to ring and it was Ino.

(Phone call)

" **What do you want Ino?" Sasuke said.**

" **Do you want to hang out with me and Sai today? My dad has Inoichi tonight so come out with us tonight." Ino said.  
**

" **No I have to do my work today. Call me tomorrow about it if you can." Sasuke said.**

" **Do you not want to go because Naruto is not home?" Ino asked.**

" **Shut up and no, the due date for the story is in four days. I only got three chapters of the story left, just let me finish it in peace." Sasuke said as he said that the doorbell rang. "Damn it Ino you better not be at my door." Sasuke said getting up from his desk.**

" **I'm not even at your door Sasuke." Ino said.**

" **Later," Sasuke said hanging up.**

(End Call)

The person at the door kept ringing the doorbell and it was starting to annoy the shit out of him. When he answered the door he didn't expect what he got.

"Hello, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Is Naruto here?" the woman asked Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked again.

The woman gave him a smile that kind of freaked him out. "You must be Sasuke. Hi, my name is Shion and this is Chi. Where is Naruto?" Shion said walking in the house with the blonde.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Sasuke said following them to the living room.

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he had a nice place here." Shion said walking around. "So, where is that blonde asshole?" Shion said looking at Sasuke.

"Aunty Shion don't call daddy that bad word." Chi said.

Sasuke was shocked and looked at the little girl. "Wait daddy? The moron is in the city until tomorrow morning. What do you mean daddy?" Sasuke said looking at the other adult in the room.

"Oh shit Naruto didn't tell you. I am not getting into this with you." Shion said laughing.

"Make yourself comfortable I will be right back." Sasuke said and went back to his room.

"Aunty, is that the guy that daddy always talks about?" Chi said.

"Yes that is him, your dad's love." Shion said.

Sasuke was so irritated that he was bombarded with all this, he was going to kill Naruto. Naruto is a dad, what in the actual fuck. 'I am going to kill this bastard,' Sasuke said.

(Calling)

" **What's up Sasuke?" Naruto said through the phone.**

" **Who is Chi?" Sasuke said in a voice that could kill.**

" **What are you talking about? Sasuke, did you go in my room?" Naruto asked sounding irritated.**

" **NO you stupid asshole this woman named Shion and this little girl named Chi is here for you. Oh you most definitely have an explanation to give me." Sasuke said menacingly.**

" **Oh…. They're there…. Can you put Shion on the phone please?" Naruto said.**

 **Sasuke was pissed and walked out his room. "Shion?" Sasuke called to her.**

" **Oh is it that the blonde idiot?" Shion asked. Sasuke nodded his head. "Good, Chi wait here with Sasuke." Shion said and walked toward the kitchen leaving Sasuke and Chi by themselves. "Naru, hey what's going on?" Shion said.**

" **Why the hell are you there right now? I thought you were going to be here in two days not today. I would have been there instead of talking to my manager." Naruto said irritated.**

" **I am so sorry I didn't know you didn't tell anyone about Chi. You should have at least told the person you lived with. I can't believe how hot Sasuke is. I think Sasuke looks better in person than on photo." Shion said.**

" **Shut the hell up Shion before I hit you when I see you. Just sleep in my room with Chi today and I will set up a room for her when I get there. Did you bring all my things and her things down to my village in your truck?" Shion said and asked her.**

" **Yes I have all of yours and her things and even some of mine. So, do you think I can stay here for less than a week?" Shion asked.**

" **What happened? Is it your ex again?" Naruto asked.**

" **We will talk about it when you get here okay." Shion said.**

" **Okay I am going to be there later on tonight." Naruto said.**

" **Are you sure?" Shion asked.**

" **I have to come now, Sasuke is going to snap." Naruto said.**

" **I can talk to him if you want me too." Shion said.**

" **HELL NO, I will talk to him. Don't you dare explain anything." Naruto said.**

" **Okay I won't say anything but you should have said something sooner. He looks like he is ready to kill you." Shion said.**

" **Yeah I know that's why I need to get there soon. I will see you when I get there. Stay in my room until I get there." Naruto said and hung up.**

(End Call)

"Sasuke, can you tell us where Naruto's room is?" Shion asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said and walked toward Naruto's room and opened the door for them.

"Is this my daddy's room?" Chi asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Oh wow. The picture of all of us at are first show." Shion said and ran toward the photos. "This photo was when you guys went to prom, he always had that picture. Chi got him a frame for it because he used to carry it in his wallet that's why it looks all wrinkly." Shion said grabbing each photo.

"How do you know that was our prom?" Sasuke asked from the door.

"Because he told us, how do you think we know about you? He talked about you all the time." Shion said.

"Who are the people in that photo?" Sasuke said walking to the photo he was looking at and grabbing it.

"Well obviously one is Naruto, me, baby Chi, Chi, and Vaya. That was the day baby Chi was born." Shion said with a sweet smile but it turned sad really quick.

"Chi? Vaya?" Sasuke asked.

"Chi and Vaya were my best friends." Shion said honestly.

"Were?" Sasuke asked with caution.

"Hang on, Chi play with daddy's stuff I am going to talk to Sasuke for a little while." Shion said.

"Okay Shi," Chi said and started to roam around Naruto's room. Sasuke and Shion walked out the room.

"They died two years ago. They were mine and Naruto's band mates." Shion said in a sad voice you couldn't ignore.

"Oh, he was close to Chi huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Chi found him when we needed a singer. Naruto and Chi became really close he was the first one to find out about Naruto and his secret. Chi never let Naruto out of his sight after he found out some of his secrets." Shion said.

"What secrets?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you." Shion said.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, your gay?" Chi asked.**_

" _ **Not gay more like I only like one person and can't get him out of my head or my heart." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Woah did you ever tell him how you feel?" Chi asked.**_

" _ **No I couldn't." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Naru, I am sure he liked you back if he got that mad that you left without him. Plus, who wouldn't like you?" Chi said with a warm smile passing the bottle to Naruto.**_

" _ **You're taking this better than I thought you would. And did you just hit on me. Sorry Chi I am into only one person. And I like Vaya she would have Shion kill me if I take you from her." Naruto said in a joking way.**_

" _ **You guys are so lame," Shion said smiling at the two boys in their band.**_

(End Flashback)

"Why can't you tell me?" Sasuke asked knocking her out of her daydream.

"Because it's not my story or secret to tell." Shion said and walked away to Naruto's room.

Sasuke didn't even bother to follow, he just walked to the kitchen and pulled out the liquor. 'This is going to be a long night,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke has been drinking by himself for at least an hour before Shion came out the room.

"Chi is asleep now, holy monkeys you have been drinking." Shion said tilting her head to the side.

"Get the hell away from me," Sasuke said.

"Wow Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you get grumpy easy. Are you mad at him still?" Shion said sitting across the table.

"He keeps to many fucking secrets it pisses me off." Sasuke said honestly.

"You aren't lying about that." Shion said pulling the bottle away from him to drink some too.

"Why does he do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe he thinks it's easier to keep secrets." Shion said.

"Well that is dumb, fucking idiot." Sasuke said.

"You intrigue me." Shion said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you and Chi are so different and he was so close to the both of you. But he keeps secrets from you but never once lied or kept secrets to Chi. I feel bad for you." Shion said honestly.

"Damn that just makes me feel worse. So when did he have a kid?" Sasuke asked.

Before Shion could answer that question Naruto ran into the house. When he saw them at the dining room table.

"Are you guys drinking? Holy shit Sasuke how much of my liquor did you drink you bastard?" Naruto said shocked that two of his bottles were empty and the third was about to be gone.

"Shut the hell up you idiot," Sasuke said

"Oh shit, I am going to go to your room." Shion said standing up and walking to his room.

"When were you going to tell me you had a kid?" Sasuke said in a tone of murder.

"Sasuke I can explain everything. Just come to your room so we can talk." Naruto said about to pull Sasuke by his arm.

"Don't touch me Naruto, why do you always keep secrets from me?" Sasuke said standing up.

"Come on Sasuke let me tell you everything. Let's just go to your room," Naruto said struggling to get Sasuke into his room.

"If you don't explain to me everything I will whoop your ass." Sasuke said and wobbled to his room.

When Sasuke got into his room Naruto looked toward his room to see Shion in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked. Naruto nodded his head and pointed at his door that was his way of telling her to close the door.

When Naruto got into Sasuke's room Sasuke was laying on his bed mumbling.

"Are you talking about me?" Naruto said walking to Sasuke's bed.

"Naruto, why do you keep secrets from me? Why did you tell that Chi guy everything but not me? I feel like you have a whole life that I don't know about." Sasuke said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Naruto laid on the bed right next to him.

"I didn't have to hide things from Chi." Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

"And you did for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you some things. I only kept one secret from you before I left okay two." Naruto said honestly.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"If I told you one secret I thought I would lose you and I didn't want to take that chance." Naruto said.

"Tell me the secret," Sasuke demanded.

"No," Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you don't tell me the secret you been hiding since we were thirteen right now I will never talk to you again I will act like you are dead to me and I will leave this apartment." Sasuke said looking at the ceiling.

"So it doesn't matter if I tell you or not?" Naruto said then a memory came to his mind.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, you should call him and tell him you love him." Chi said drunk because they have been drinking.**_

" _ **Are you fucking nuts?" Naruto said looking at his friend like he was crazy.**_

" _ **You have to call him and tell him." Chi said and grabbed Naruto's phone.**_

" _ **No Chi what the fuck stop." Naruto said chasing Chi around. Chi dialed the number and it said he was blocked from calling this person.**_

" _ **Damn bro he blocked you from calling him." Chi said and handed Naruto his phone back.**_

" _ **See what's the point in telling him if he doesn't care about me?" Naruto said.**_

" _ **Naruto, you know what I want you to do when you go back to your village is to tell him you love him." Chi said.**_

" _ **Are you out your freaking mind?" Naruto said.**_

" _ **No I'm not. Holy shit Naruto you liked him since you were thirteen tell him how you feel, be brave have some balls you pussy." Chi said laughing.**_

(End Flashback)

"Fine you really want to know?" Naruto said.

"Yes I do or I wouldn't be asking you to tell me." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"I love you. Not friendship love like I would like to go out with you love." Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked more than anything by what he heard. His best friend from his whole life just confessed his love for him.

"Naruto, what did you just say?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said and attempted to get out the bed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him down by him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"I missed you more than you even know. It was hard at first to even leave the house. If it wasn't for Itachi I probably wouldn't have went to school anymore. I felt betrayed and that I felt like I was nothing to you. Oh how much I missed you Naruto. You have no idea." Sasuke said as he curled into Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled and noticed Sasuke fell asleep.

"Naruto?" Shion called from the door in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Naruto whispered toward the door.

"Is he okay?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, me and you can talk in the morning. You can explain to me what happened and why you came so early." Naruto said.

"Okay," Shion said and closed the door.

"Oh Sasuke, I missed you so much you can't even fathom how much I missed you. I love you so much." Naruto said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Naruto finally fell asleep when he woke in the morning nobody was laying next to him. Sasuke was outside the room in the kitchen making breakfast with Chi and Shion. Naruto walked out the room and noticed Sasuke cooking food. Chi was bouncing around trying to get Sasuke's attention and Shion was on the couch looking like she had a horrible headache.

"Morning everyone," Naruto said and walked toward the kitchen.

"Daddy," Chi said and ran toward her daddy.

"Baby girl," Naruto said catching the girl and picking her up. Naruto walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was staring at them and had a small smile on his face by the way they looked.

"Morning Sasuke," Naruto said staring at Sasuke biting his lip.

"Morning Naru," Sasuke said and continued to cook.

"Chi run by Aunty Shion really quick so I can talk to Sasuke really quick." Naruto said.

"Okay daddy," Chi said and ran to Shion.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto said walking up to them.

Sasuke turned off the burners and walked to Naruto's room. Naruto slowly followed him, he didn't know what they were going to talk about or if it would help their relationship or not. When they got to the room Naruto shut the door and locked the door.

"Sasuke, this is going to be a long explanation." Naruto said and sat on his bed.

"Did you love this guy?" Sasuke asked with a picture in his hand.

"Who Chi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head yes. "No he was just a really close friend." Naruto said.

"Did you ever think of him that way?" Sasuke asked.

"No I only thought of one person like that." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to look at him now, "then how did you have a kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sasuke you can't be that slow by not figuring it out by now." Naruto said, Sasuke glared at him. "She is Chi's daughter but her mom and her dad died when she was two so me and Shion have been taking care of her ever since. Chi knows who her real dad is but she still loves me like I am her dad. We have never lied to her." Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke bit his lip in a nervous way, "Naruto, why didn't you tell me anything?" Sasuke asked.

"What was I supposed to say? Oh Sasuke the few people I ended up getting close to died in a terrible accident and I started to take care of my new friend's daughter. It's not like I mind but seriously what was I supposed to say?" Naruto said.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sat on the bed next to him. "I wish you would have told me." Sasuke said.

"Well I told you now." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Are we good now?" Naruto said.

"We should talk more about this later, especially since what you said to me yesterday is still lingering on my mind." Sasuke said as he turned to walk out the door.

"You remember what I said?" Naruto said as he stood to walk up to his door also.

"Yes I remember it, how could I not? You told me you love me but what I want to know is how?" Sasuke said.

"Okay we will talk about this later," Naruto said and ran out the room.

"Pussy," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto walked up to Shion and Chi as they were sitting down watching tv. "Shion, we have to talk come on outside while we get my stuff." Naruto said as he walked toward the front door.

"Okay, Chi stay here and watch tv." Shion said and followed Naruto out the door.

They started to walk to her truck quietly and it seemed neither of them wanted to break the silence they had going on. But Shion had to break it.

"Everything fine between you two?" Shion asked.

"I have no clue to be honest. He wants to know what I meant when I said I love him." Naruto said.

"I think he knows what you meant when you said it but he wants you to make it clear to him." Shion said.

"Okay enough about my relationship. What's going on that you came down here early and want to stay for a while?" Naruto said.

"What we can't come down here early? And I want to visit you for a while is that a crime?" Shion lied not wanting to tell Naruto the real reason she came so early well not really early but two days is early for her especially when she tends to come two days late.

"Shion something is wrong just tell me what it is." Naruto said in a firm but caring tone.

"Okay fine, you remember Troy?" Shion asked.

"Yes," Naruto said waiting for her to continue. She unlocked the truck and he started to grab things.

"Well he found out where I was so I couldn't stay there anymore and you're the only person I could trust so I ran to you." Shion said.

"I don't mind you staying here as long as you don't make it difficult for me. How did he find you?" Naruto said.

"I think he found Chi's school and waited for me there and when I realized that I made a break for it." Shion said.

"As long as you don't mind sharing a room with Chi." Naruto said.

"Oh Thank you thank you," Shion said jumping on Naruto to hug him.

"It's not a problem," Naruto said. She let go of him and ran with some of her stuff in the apartment.

Instead of her walking back out like Naruto thought it was Sasuke.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and bit his lip. "I hope you don't mind them here." Naruto said.

"I don't mind as long as everyone gives me my space." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at him.

Shion was inside the house looking at her phone scared because now Naruto knew Troy was back around. She remembered the last encounter they had.

(Flashback)

" _ **Who is the blonde?" Troy said.**_

" _ **It's Naruto, are new bandmate." Shion said.**_

" _ **He better not hit on you." Troy said.**_

" _ **Haha, he won't he is already in love with a boy at his hometown so you have nothing to worry about." Shion said.**_

" _ **So he's a fag, Chi better watch out for him." Troy said.**_

" _ **Don't talk about him like that he didn't do anything to you Troy." Shion said defending Naruto.**_

" _ **Why are you defending him for?" Troy said getting mad.**_

" _ **Because you have no reason to talk about him like that." Shion said getting mad too.**_

 _ **Chi looked their way and noticed it was about to escalate and was about to stop it but before he could Naruto was there.**_

" _ **What's the problem here?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **None of your business little fairy boy." Troy said in a condescending tone.**_

 _ **Naruto had a smile that said he was going to kill someone. "Excuse me?" Naruto said in a calm voice.**_

" _ **I said none of your business fairy boy." Troy said pushing Naruto in his chest.**_

 _ **Naruto lost it at that moment and hit him. No one could stop him until Vaya said she was going into labor. Naruto jumped off Troy and ran to Vaya's side while Chi got the car. Naruto picked her up and they got in the car leaving Troy on the ground.**_

(End Flashback)

Shion smiled when she thought of that memory because in the end Chi was born a healthy baby girl.

"Shion don't you dare think you can get out of helping because you asked Sasuke to help." Naruto said.

To Shion Naruto was the closest person to her now aside from Chi. Shion didn't want to bring problems to Naruto but she had nowhere else to go and she knew he wouldn't turn her away. She really didn't expect her friend to be in love with someone that was in love with him back with all that shit Naruto was talking how could he not tell that Sasuke loves him just as much as him.

"SHION GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Naruto screamed from the bottom of the steps.

Shion ran toward the door.

"Daddy said a bad word aunty." Chi said by the living room entrance.

"Yeah I will hit him when I get down there." Shion said giving Chi a wink and ran out the door.

Sasuke walked in the door with some boxes and realized someone closed the door to the room they would be in. "Chi, can you come here please." Sasuke called out to the little girl.

"Yes, uncle Sasuke?" the little girl said as she ran toward Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to being called uncle. "Can you open the door for me?" Sasuke asked.

Chi nodded her head and opened it then ran away.

"Thank you," Sasuke called from over his shoulder. 'I can't believe I am doing this,' Sasuke thought to himself in the room.

"Is this a problem for you?" Sasuke heard Shion ask.

"No," Sasuke said in a low tone and walked out the room going back downstairs to help Naruto.

They kept bringing stuff in and when they were finally done everyone was hungry.

"I will cook if you want?" Shion said to them.

"No I am okay I will cook." Naruto said raising his hand toward her.

"Now that is just rude Naru," Shion said.

"I want daddy's food." Chi said running into the kitchen by Naruto.

"You're against me too. Of course, why wouldn't you be." Shion said pouting.

"Who do you want to cook Sasu?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"I don't care who cooks. I have to go in my room and finish my story." Sasuke said walking toward his bedroom.

"Okay I will bring it to you when it's done." Naruto said as Sasuke walked into his room. Naruto heard him grunt, that was definitely his answer. "You want to help daddy cook?" Naruto said looking down at Chi.

"Yay!" was all the little girl said that made them start cooking.

This was the start of the four of them living together. It could go two ways, and Naruto was hoping it wouldn't go as bad as he thought it would.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I don't think this story is going to be that long.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This chapter is a lot of ups and downs but in the end of the chapter all hell will break lose of the confines of hell to throw Sasuke in a cage to torture him. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It's been a week since Chi and Shion came to live with Naruto and Sasuke and everyone has been going crazy with deadlines.

"I appreciate this Sasuke I really do. We will be back in two days I promise." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah no problem," Sasuke said as he held Chi's hand by the door.

"I am ready to go," Shion said. "And Chi be good," Shion said as she walked out the door.

"You be good Aunty Shi." Chi said and walked to hug them.

When they were gone Chi and Sasuke looked at each other not really knowing what to do.

"Uncle Sasuke, we're not going to stay inside the whole time, are we?" Chi asked. She knew she might get the answer she didn't want but she also understood why.

"We should wait until your daddy gets back." Sasuke said feeling bad that he has to keep her cooped up inside on this nice day.

"I understand," Chi said sadly and walked away to the living room.

"As a matter of fact Chi, why don't I call your daddy and see if one of our friends can come over with their son?" Sasuke said building her spirits up.

Chi ran out from the living room and ran to hug Sasuke. Sasuke was glad that he could make the little girl happy.

(Ring Ring)

" **Damn Sasuke we just left and you already miss me." Naruto said with Shion laughing in the background.**

" **No you idiot, I feel bad that your daughter has to stay in the house for the time your away. Do you think I can call Ino and Sai to come over so she has someone to play with?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Damn I would say yes but that is an explanation in itself that I would have to tell Ino especially because I told her I don't have a kid now I will have to tell her I do." Naruto said.**

" **Why would you do that? Idiot," Sasuke said.**

" **I will call her." Naruto said and hung up on Sasuke.**

(End Call)

"Chi I don't know what's going on with your idiot daddy but he will call me back so let's go watch a cartoon." Sasuke said and walked with the little girl that seemed down about the situation.

Sasuke looked down at her and felt bad for her.

"Don't be sad I'm sure your dad will do something about us being stuck in the house all day." Sasuke said looking down at the girl feeling bad that she was stuck in the house.

They both fell asleep on the couch when Chi heard someone knocking on the door. She was curled up by Sasuke so she started to pat him to wake him up.

"Uncle Sasuke, wake up someone is at the door." Chi said gently.

It woke Sasuke up rather quickly and he got up to answer the door while Chi followed him to the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke called out.

"My dear little brother answer, the door." Itachi called out.

Sasuke didn't think about it he just answered the door part of the way without letting Itachi see Chi.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at his older brother.

"Naruto called me to see if you were okay because you didn't answer any of his calls for the past hour and a half. He said that if you didn't answer it was because something happened." Itachi said shocked that his little brother wouldn't let him in.

"As you can see I'm fine, I was just sleeping." Sasuke said with a hollow glare toward his brother because his friend was an idiot.

"Okay, well don't work too hard we don't want you to pass out while he's gone." Itachi said walking away because he knew his brother wants to be alone because he didn't want to let him in.

Chi started to giggle at Sasuke's irritated face and ran to the living room. Sasuke just chuckled then followed after the little girl and decided to text his idiot.

Text:

To: Dumbass

 _Hey I was sleeping your freaking out and sending my brother over here without thinking. Did you tell my brother about your daughter because if you did I am sure your sister knows about it now?_

From: Sasuke

Sasuke sent his text and smiled at the quick reply he got. Naruto never was good at texting when they were younger so he was shocked.

(Flashback)

" _ **Sasuke, I don't like to text this shit is stupid. Why can't we just call each other?" Naruto complained as he tried to mess with his new phone.**_

" _ **We're not going to always be able to call dobe." Sasuke said chuckling at his friend.**_

" _ **Don't laugh at me asshole," Naruto complained.**_

" _ **Come here Naruto," Sasuke said pulling Naruto toward him so he could help him with his texting problem.**_

 _ **Sasuke showed Naruto the best way to text that wouldn't give him a problem.**_

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke chuckled by looking at the text.

Text:

To: Sasuke asshole

 _No I didn't think about that I just wanted to make sure that you were both okay. I knew if you were okay you would refrain from letting your brother find out my secret child. How is she? Oh and Ino should be there soon. I told her and that was the longest conversation I had with her in a long time. Sai won't be coming though so only those two know about it._

From: Naruto

"Chi, my friend should be over in a few with her son." Sasuke said and the little girl brightened up.

That's when they heard someone knocking on the door. Chi ran toward the door never touching it though as she waited for Sasuke to come. Sasuke opened the door to find a very irritated Ino and a very hyper looking Inoichi.

"Hey Ino," Sasuke said with a fake smile.

"I am so mad at him that when he gets back I will brutally beat him for lying to me." Ino said walking in the house.

Ino made eye contact with the little girl than cooed her.

"You're so pretty and you have his blonde locks." Ino said smiling at the little girl.

The little girl smiled than whipped her hair and ran to Sasuke shocking both adults.

"Introduce yourself properly," Sasuke said to Chi.

Chi rolled her eyes something Sasuke had never saw her do before today.

"My name is Chi and I am five-years-old I am the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki." Chi said lifting her hand to show old she was.

Sasuke held back a chuckle but he smiled at the girl. He didn't know what was going on with the girl but she didn't seem to fond of Ino, it must be Shion's influence on the girl.

"Well, that's something I never thought I would here. My name is Ino and this is…" Ino started but noticed her son wanted to talk.

"My name is Inoichi and I am four-years-old. I am the son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai Yamanaka." Inoichi said pointing at himself.

Sai didn't mind taking Ino's last name so instead of them taking his last name so they took hers. Sasuke chuckled at the introductions because it reminded him of Naruto.

"Go play in your room Chi, Inoichi go with her." Sasuke said and the kids were off.

Ino followed Sasuke into the living room.

"How do you feel about all this?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine with it. Did he tell you everything or just that he had a kid?" Sasuke asked.

"He just told me he had a kid and to have my son come play with her. Also told me not to say anything to our friends or family about it. So I didn't but I am still mad at him. He told me he didn't have kids now he has a five-year-old daughter that he just so happened to forget to mention." Ino ranted.

"I'm sure you won't be that mad when he explains the whole story to you. I was mad at first then the little girl grew on me. It's like a little family in this apartment. I think he plans on finding something bigger to live in, he is more mature now. I kind of miss my little idiot and his cooking." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke, are you guys going out now?" Ino asked.

"No," Sasuke said in a hollow voice.

"Do you think you guys will start?" Ino asked.

"No, I don't want to be with him." Sasuke lied.

"Sasuke, I might not be Naruto or Shikamaru but I know your lying. Why not give him a proper chance?" Ino asked.

Sasuke didn't even get to answer before they heard screaming in the other room and found the kids fighting over the same toy. It reminded them both of Sasuke and Naruto when they were younger.

"Calm down you two NOW!" Sasuke said in a voice that held no room for argument.

Both kids dropped the toy and grabbed a different toy to play with. Sasuke on the other hand just walked out the room like nothing happened with Ino following behind him.

"Sasuke, you just treated that situation like they were both your kids." Ino said.

Sasuke sighed, "hn, whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

Ino and Inoichi stayed over past dinner and all they ate was take-out because neither adult wanted to cook. By the end of the night Inoichi was sleeping next to Chi while Chi was curled by him holding his hand.

"If you want you can pick him up in the morning and he can stay the night." Sasuke said knowing his friend didn't want to carry her son to the car.

"Okay just call me in the morning when he wakes up." Ino said walking to the front door.

Sasuke followed her and when he opened the door for her she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"It was nice hanging out with you Sasuke. Just to let you know I think you should go for what you want and what you want is Naruto. So take it like a normal Uchiha." Ino said the ending with a smirk on her face.

"Bye Ino, drive safely." Sasuke said closing the door.

Sasuke smirked because he is actually considering taking what he really wants and that is Naruto. Sasuke went to his room to find he was getting a video call from the very thing he wants.

(Video Call off the Computer)

" **Hey," Sasuke said seeing Naruto on his screen.**

" **Hey Sasuke, what are you guys doing over there?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke thought of a good idea and started by taking off his shirt and then went to his pants and smirked when he saw the blush on Naruto's face.**

" **What are you doing, bastard?" Naruto grunted.**

" **Getting ready for bed," Sasuke said simply.**

" **With Ino there?" Naruto said aggressively.**

' **He's jealous,' Sasuke thought.**

" **Of course I told her why don't they just spend a night." Sasuke said seeing Naruto's eyes darken at the thought of someone seeing him naked.**

" **You better be lying," Naruto said in a menacing tone.**

" **I am just playing with you. Why you get so jealous? It's not like we're dating." Sasuke said and saw all the hope drain out of Naruto's eyes and he regretted it immediately.**

" **Your right sorry for sounding so demanding. How is my daughter?" Naruto said changing the subject.**

" **She's sleeping with Inoichi. Do you want me to take a picture and send it to you?" Sasuke asked.**

 **Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke walked out the room and took a picture of the two and sent it to Naruto and walked back into the room just in time to see a face of awe. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke staring at him.**

" **Thank you Sasuke for doing this." Naruto said looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.**

" **It's not a problem Naruto, just glad you asked for help when you needed it." Sasuke said.**

" **Are you getting soft on me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked raising a blonde eyebrow.**

" **I can get hard for you if you want me too." Sasuke said shocking Naruto.**

" **Oh Sasuke it's not nice to tease." Naruto said with his eyes starting to look glazed over with lust.**

" **Naruto I think we…" Sasuke began.**

" **Naruto, you should really get some sleep so we can go back home early." Sasuke heard Shion say.**

" **Yeah yeah. You were saying Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.**

" **Never mind, I will talk to you when you get here." Sasuke said and hung up on the blonde.**

(Video Call Ended)

Sasuke stopped to think about what he was just about to say and couldn't believe it. After a long battle with his body to go to sleep he finally fell into a slumber only to be woken up by two kids poking at him and someone pounding on the door like they were the cops. He got a pair of jogging pants on before telling the kids to stay in the room and walking to the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke said from behind the door.

The person ignored his response to pound on the door again. Sasuke was about to answer the door when he heard his brother Itachi approach the man. Sasuke knew it was a man now because of the voice speaking to Itachi.

"I am looking for Naruto Uzumaki." The man said.

"And who are you?" Itachi asked not appreciating this man pounding on his family's door.

"My name is Troy; he will know who I am." The man named Troy said.

"Uncle Sasuke, that's a bad man don't let him in he hurts aunty." Chi whispered.

"Okay go back to my room and lock the door. No matter what you hear please don't come out. Promise?" Sasuke asked.

The little girl nodded her head and pinky swore and ran back to the room. Sasuke seemed to have missed a lot of the conversation by talking to Chi. When he opened the door the guy was getting into his brothers face and his stoic brother just stood there.

"Excuse me, what is it that you need with **MY** blonde idiot? And do you mind getting out of my brother's face." Sasuke said shocking both men.

Troy stepped away from Itachi and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke evaluated the man he never seen before. The man was burly but didn't seem to know how to control his temper. The man has brown hair, brown eyes, and cream color skin that wasn't remarkable at all, that's when Sasuke noticed he had a scar by his eye. It reminded Sasuke of what Naruto did to a boy in high school for coming onto Sakura in a perverted way.

"I was looking for him because he has **MY** girlfriend." Troy said in a demanding tone.

Sasuke was having a problem with evaluating the situation after that was said. 'He has Shion, Shion you really know how to pick them.' Sasuke thought.

"He's not here so I would appreciate you not to pound on my door like you're a cop." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Well where is he?" Troy asked.

"I don't think your understanding I have no idea where he goes when he leaves here but even I did I wouldn't tell you. One you seem hostile, two Shion left you, and three because I made a promise that nothing would happen to someone very little and important to me." Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't know what was going on but he knew they had a little conversation that only the two of them would understand but he did see the guy going for the strike to hit his brother so he moved quickly knocking him out the way. Itachi caught his hand and threw it back at him.

"I would advise you to leave before I call the cops. Trust me when I say this my father runs the police station so assault to one of his kids is like an assault to an officer." Itachi threatened.

The very hostile Troy left after that and Sasuke ran inside because Inoichi came running out the room saying Chi was crying under the bed and that he couldn't get her out. Itachi followed his brother but locked the door.

"Come here, Chi come on he's not here anymore. You can come to me." Sasuke was trying to get the little girl out from under the bed.

Itachi walked in to see a bundle of blonde hair run into his little brother's arms. She was crying and was at least Ino's son age.

"Little brother, what's going on?" Itachi questioned and feared the answer he was going to get.

The bundle of blonde went to try and hide again but was grabbed by Sasuke. He lifted her up and grabbed the little boy's hand to take them to the living room.

"Give me a minute," Sasuke said and walked Chi to her father's room because he knew she would calm down after a while in there. Inoichi calmly went with not wanting to leave the little girl.

When she finally calmed down he left the kids in there playing a little game.

"Sasuke, please tell me I am wrong. But is that Naruto's daughter?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke bit his lip out of being nervous. He would have to tell Itachi the truth or just do what Naruto wishes.

"Yeah she is, now give me a minute I have to call the dobe." Sasuke said walking back to his room to get his phone.

(Ring Ring)

" **Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto answered sounding out of breath.**

" **This guy named Troy came to our apartment." Sasuke said ignoring the jealous feeling of Naruto being out of breath for anyone but himself.**

" **What? Is Chi okay?" Naruto said.**

" **Who is this guy? Yeah she is fine now I calmed her down by putting her in your room. Now tell me who he is?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Can you put her on the phone?" Naruto asked.**

 **Sasuke was getting irritated with Naruto because he was ignoring his questions but he thought it would help the little girl to hear her dad's voice so he walked into the room.**

" **Chi, your dad is on the phone." Sasuke said handing the phone to Chi.**

" **HI daddy," Chi said sounding happy.**

" **Hi honey, are you okay? Sasuke told me the bad guy came back again." Naruto said.**

" **I cried and hid under the bed but uncle Sasuke and Inoichi calmed me down. I miss you, daddy when are you coming home?" Chi asked successfully changing the subject like how Naruto used to do when Sasuke and him were kids.**

" **I miss you honey bear. I should be there around three in the morning but you will be sleeping by then." Naruto said knowing his daughter was changing the subject.**

" **Okay," Chi said sounding sad.**

" **Hey, what's with that sad voice? Aren't you having fun with Inoichi and Sasuke? You always talk about wanting kids your own age around so now it will happen. Everyone will know about you when I get there, understand?" Naruto said.**

" **Understood," Chi said with a big smile.**

" **Good girl, now give the phone to Sasuke. I love you," Naruto said.**

" **I love you, daddy." Chi said then handed the phone to Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke got on the phone and walked out the room away from the kids.**

" **Sasuke?" Naruto called out.**

" **You owe me an explanation when you get back home tonight." Sasuke said.**

" **Okay," Naruto said.**

" **Oh and before I forget Itachi knows about your daughter. I won't be surprised if your whole family knows by now." Sasuke said staying on the phone long enough for him to hear a string of cuss words.**

(End Call)

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Itachi asked still standing in the hallway.

"It's a long story Itachi. But can you do me a favor and not say anything. He's going to tell everyone tomorrow when he gets back." Sasuke said.

'That's why he didn't want me in the house yesterday.' Itachi thought.

Before Itachi could respond he got a text from Naruto.

Text:

To: Itachi

I know you tell my sister everything. But can you please not say anything to anyone I am planning on telling them when I get back.

From: Naruto

Itachi smiled shocked how much them two are in link to one another.

"Tell him he has into the end of the week to tell everyone in his family or I will." Itachi said and walked toward the door to leave the house.

"Why the end of the week?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I know he is struggling with telling everyone so I give him a week. But you're going to tell him something along the lines of my brother is giving you two days." Itachi said chuckling when Sasuke made a face saying that he would.

Itachi left the house for a second and came back in with breakfast it was funny because he had to get more that's why he left again in the first place.

"Chi, Inoichi, get out here now." Sasuke to the kids.

They both came running out the room and sat at the table. Itachi couldn't stop staring at the little girl across from himself. It was uncanny that the little girl looked a lot like Naruto but something wasn't right about the situation. Itachi was sure that the blonde loved his brother so why would he have sex with someone else. Not only that where was the mother?

Sasuke could see all the questions whirling around his brother's head and had to chuckle. The thought of Naruto having a kid freaked both brothers out. But there was something extremely weird about the little girl to how she acted to even how she looked. Sasuke questioned once in a while if Naruto really told him the truth about not being the girls real father. Because the look in her eyes and the shade of blonde in her hair was too similar to not be his. And it seems Sasuke wasn't the only one to think that.

"How old are you?" Itachi asked.

"How old are you?" Chi asked back.

"Chi! Don't be rude," Sasuke reprimanded the girl.

"I will be turning five." Chi said.

"What? I thought you were already five. You said yesterday when introducing yourself that you were five." Sasuke said shocked that the little one lied.

"I am about to be five in December that's why I said that uncle Sasuke. Sorry," Chi said pouting.

The pout looked exactly like Naruto's, this was getting to weird for Sasuke and hell even Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke saying something with his eyes that was unknown to both children. The kids went to play and left the brothers by themselves to talk.

"So that's Naruto's daughter." Itachi said unsure how to feel about everything anymore.

Sasuke's head was rolling. Would Naruto lie to him to protect his own skin? But Naruto kept secrets he didn't lie.

"Sasuke? What's going on in your head?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke mumbled. "Well Itachi I have to call Ino to come get her son and then do my job and finish writing my story." Sasuke said walking Itachi to the door.

"Okay little brother," Itachi said and walked out the house.

Sasuke called Ino and told her they were awake and that she could come get him. She came back an hour later and took a reluctant son home with her. He kept saying he wanted to stay with Chi and Ino said another day.

"Uncle Sasuke, where did your beautiful big brother go?" Chi asked.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow shocked that the little girl thought her uncle was beautiful.

"You know that's your aunt's fiancée right?" Sasuke asked.

"Daddy's sisters?" Chi asked and Sasuke shook his yes.

"Well she is very lucky because he is beautiful." Chi said.

Sasuke had to try and contain his laugh at that remark because he never knew a kid so young to have a crush on Itachi. They sat on the couch and started watching movies neither realizing just how tired they both were from the long day they had. They both fell asleep on the couch again until Sasuke felt Chi getting taken away from him.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see his beautiful blonde cradling the little girl that he has gotten close too.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said gently walking to put the girl in her room with Shion.

When Sasuke got to the room he saw Shion already sleeping and Naruto putting Chi in the bed next to Shion. Shion seemed to have fell crying from what Sasuke could tell, he saw the tear streams done her face and she almost looked childlike in his eyes. Almost adorable.

"Naruto," Shion whispered when Naruto tried to leave the room.

"It's okay Shion, me and Sasuke are here." Naruto said caressing her cheek with such tenderness that Sasuke has never seen before.

Naruto stood up and walked out the room leaving both the sleeping woman of the household.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Sasuke said walking up to him.

"It was a rough drive because she wanted to run away but I knew she had nowhere else to go." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke got closer to Naruto and gave Naruto a hug before he even realized he was doing it.

"Everything will be fine because we will be doing it together. As for everyone knowing about your kid Itachi didn't tell anyone and is giving you until the end of the week to tell everyone because he doesn't like lying to your sister." Sasuke said giving him a harder hug then let him go to be face to face with Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

That was about as much as either of them could take. Sasuke went for it at the same time Naruto did and they kissed. Sasuke pushed Naruto toward his room shoving Naruto onto his bed. There was that split second that they had time to think about what they were doing but Sasuke didn't let his brain work for that long before he climbed on Naruto and made the blonde happily moan within the kiss. Sasuke stopped the intense kiss and went down Naruto's neck. Sasuke liked how Naruto was panting it just made him even more excited about the situation.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by his neck harshly before biting down aggressively.

Naruto hissed at the bite but didn't push away from Sasuke because he was enjoying it too much. Sasuke noticed the door was still open so he got up to close and lock the door not knowing Naruto was following him that got him slammed against the door and his shirt was coming off.

"You know you're a bastard for making me wait this long for you to respond to my confession." Naruto said looking Sasuke into his eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment idiot," Sasuke said shoving Naruto making them both fall onto the floor.

"That shit hurt," Naruto mumbled but went to bite Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke liked Naruto biting his neck so he didn't pull away he actually grabbed Naruto's head so he could get more contact.

"I love you too you idiot." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear stopping the whole world for Naruto.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked Sasuke into his eyes with complete shock on his face.

"What did you say just now?" Naruto questioned with excitement in his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto almost cried when he heard the response that he has been waiting for. It was years that he waited for them words to come out Sasuke's mouth. Naruto shoved Sasuke to the floor and started kissing him passionately.

That's when time stopped hearing the crying in the other room. Naruto got up immediately and walked to the room, Sasuke followed after him. Naruto climbed into the bed where Shion was and started to cradle her.

"I don't want him to find me, Naruto. I'm scared," Shion cried in Naruto's shirt.

Naruto stayed quiet for a while listening to the woman's tears. It was weird for Sasuke because he never thought he would see this strong woman break down like that. Naruto kept soothing her by putting his hand in her hair. Sasuke felt a ping of jealously by seeing how close they were then he remembered what just happened in Naruto's room.

"It's okay Shi, I will protect you. I will always protect you. Don't cry," Naruto said getting comfortable in the bed next to the girls in the house.

Shion laid herself on his chest, Chi curled up to her dad sensing him near her. Sasuke was about to walk out the room when Sasuke called him back and told him to lay by them. Sasuke did as he was asked and laid by Chi. Chi grabbed his hand and held it to her face and that's how all them fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up in the morning he woke to no one being in the bed with him aside from Chi. Sasuke got out the bed in search for Naruto and found Shion in the kitchen waiting for someone else to wake up while she ate her oatmeal.

"Morning," Sasuke mumbled.

"Morning, I see you two are doing better." Shion said.

"I guess you can say that. Where is Naruto anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"He went to the city for the day because we didn't finish everything. But he will be back tonight." Shion said.

"Okay," Sasuke said making himself a cup of coffee.

"Sasuke, what did Troy say when he came here?" Shion asked.

"Not much, just that Naruto has his woman. He was about to hit me until my brother told him we own the police department here. After that he left fairly quickly." Sasuke said pouring his cup of coffee.

"Oh," Shion said.

"You know you should go file a police report and get a restraining order on him." Sasuke said.

Shion looked down contemplating about what she should do about the situation in her hands.

"If you don't want to go alone I can always go with you." Sasuke said.

"What about Chi? No one knows about her yet. How am I going to leave her here by herself?" Shion said nervously.

"I have an idea for that. I can call my brother or my friend Ino could watch her for us." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Shion said indecisively.

"Listen, I know the only reason you left her with me alone was because of Naruto but you can trust the people around us too." Sasuke said.

"Can we try your brother first, then your friend?" Shion said going with the person Sasuke trusted more.

"Sure let me call him." Sasuke said walking to his room.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Itachi, do you think you can do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.**

" **What is it, little brother?" Itachi asked.**

" **Can you come over and watch Naruto's daughter for me while I take his friend to do a restraining order on the man that came yesterday?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked.**

" **He had to go to the city because of some unfinished business." Sasuke said.**

" **Sure I can but Kurama is with me. What should I say to her?" Itachi asked.**

" **I don't know," Sasuke said.**

" **Just tell him to tell her that she is mine." Shion said.**

" **How? She calls Naruto dad." Sasuke said.**

" **I can tell Chi not to say anything because her dad didn't tell anyone yet." Shion said confirming the factor that they tell Chi the truth about everything.**

" **Fine," Itachi said. "I will be over there in fifteen minutes." Itachi said hanging up.**  
(End Call)

"He is coming," Sasuke said.

Shion was about to talk when someone started to knock on the door. Sasuke told Shion to go back into the room just in case it happened to be Troy again.

"Who is it?" Sasuke called out.

"It's Ino Sasuke now answer the door." Ino complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino screamed trying to get inside the house but Sasuke blocked her off.

"He's in the city still." Sasuke said not knowing he gave someone the information they needed to find him.

"Damn him," Ino said irritated.

"Ino, come around tomorrow he should be home then." Sasuke said not knowing that he wouldn't be home tomorrow either.

"Sasuke, we're here." Itachi said walking up with a highly irritated Kurama.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

"She is mad that we have to watch the little girl and that I won't explain why I am okay with doing it. Just please hurry up," Itachi whispered back.

Kurama walked into the house and went straight to the living room. Chi walked out the room and went straight by Kurama.

"Hello," Chi said quietly.

Shion was busy getting ready so she never got the chance to tell Chi not to say anything about Naruto being her dad so it was definitely going to come up.

"Hi, you must be Chi that 'Tachi was telling me about." Kurama said.

"You are daddy's sister then?" Chi said as Sasuke and Itachi walked into the room.

Sasuke mouth dropped and Itachi had to hold back a chuckle from the look on Sasuke's face.

"Who's your daddy?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke was about to go forth but it was too late the damage was already done.

"Naruto's my daddy." Chi said with a huge smile that reminded them all of Naruto.

"Well the damage is done we should just tell her." Shion said walking up to a very shocked Kurama.

"Hi, my name is Shion. I am one of Naruto's old…" Shion was cut off by Kurama.

"His bandmates from the city. I know about you, he told me about all of you. So, you're the Chi he talked about after his friend died. I hope he is being a good father to you." Kurama said understanding without anyone telling her anything.

Chi smiled and hugged Kurama. Kurama smiled and looked at the rest of their shocked faces with a smile. Naruto didn't have to tell his sister that he took his friends baby when he died because she knew her brother well enough to know he would do it. She spoke to him about his friends death when it happened and listened to her little brothers sobs over the phone. But when he finally got custody of the little girl he called her and told her.

"I knew about her for years now. But no one else does but they will soon enough." Kurama said.

"Okay since she knows about her we should get going." Shion said pulling Sasuke to the door.

"Kurama, did you know this whole time?" Itachi asked as he heard his brother and Shion leave the house.

"Naruto told me a year after his friend passed away but told me not to say anything." Kurama said honestly petting the girls head.

"He called me a few times to gloat." Kurama said.

Itachi was slightly irritated now because she kept something from him now. But he didn't say anything because he kept something from her too.

"Sasuke, why are you helping me with this?" Shion asked as they drove to the police station.

"Aside from you not knowing this area or where the police station is because Naruto cares about you. I can't just let you suffer." Sasuke said.

"Naruto was right about you." Shion said with a smile.

"What did he say about me?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow up at her.

(Flashback)

" _ **Naruto, why are you still trying to get him to understand you. He is just being an asshole." Shion said a year after they knew each other.**_

" _ **You don't have to understand Shion." Chi said as he held baby Chi cradling her to sleep.**_

" _ **Why do you always bud into OUR conversations, Chi?" Shion said irritated.**_

" _ **Because I can." Chi said handing baby Chi to Vaya.**_

" _ **Guys calm down. He's not as bad as you think Shion, he has a good personality and will help people when they really need it. It's just that he likes pretending to be a cold bastard. But when it came to me he always had my back." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Okay whatever Naruto," Shion said not agreeing at all.**_

(End Flashback)

"He said when it came to him you always had his back." Shion said shocking Sasuke after she had her own little memory.

"When did he say that?" Sasuke asked shocked. He thought Naruto wouldn't talk about him as much.

"A year after him being with us, when Chi and Vaya were still alive." Shion said sadly looking out the window.

"You know there are videos of all of us in mine and his things. But he doesn't like going through it because the videos are really hard to watch. Chi made a video for you, I have it if you want to see it." Shion said looking toward Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have to think about it, he wanted to know more about the person who had so much impact on his blonde.

"Yes I would like to see it." Sasuke said and smiled toward her.

They went to the police station and got the restraining order rather quickly. Shion realized Sasuke's influence was majority of the reason why she got it so quickly.

"I would like a restraining order on the same guy for Naruto Uzumaki and Chi…" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence because he didn't know the little one's last name.

"Uzumaki," Shion helped out.

"So she is an Uzumaki too?" Sasuke said as he glanced at her.

"Yes, after the accident happened there was a note from Chi saying if anything was to ever happen to change baby girl's last name to one of ours. It was Chi's wish so we did it." Shion explained.

"Your friend seems like a very complex person." Sasuke pondered while filling out the paperwork.

Shion chuckled and nodded her head pushing him with her elbow. Sasuke gave her a smile then continued what he was doing. They finally got home and still no Naruto. Sasuke decided he was going to make dinner since Chi said she didn't want to eat Shion's food. Itachi and Kurama stayed over to eat dinner too talking about everything that has been happening recently.

When everyone went home and to sleep in his apartment Sasuke decided it would be best to do his work while he waits for Naruto to come home.

(Temari was at home with Shikamaru)

Temari was watching the news when she caught something on the news that made her heart stop.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari called to him.

He got up out of his spot to see what was wrong with his wife and the mother of his future child.

"What is it you trouble…" Shikamaru said but stopped mid-sentence because he saw that she was crying that made him look at the news and his whole world stopped.

" _Breaking News, the Famous Singer Naruto Uzumaki from the band The Red Foxes that disbanded due to the death of two of the main bandmates has just been confirmed to be in a terrible accident and we hear that he is in critical condition. Let's give our prayers to the family and friends while they deal with the hard time." The reporter from the news said._

Shikamaru almost shut down but he knew that he was probably aside from Naruto's family that knew about it. Shikamaru immediately pulled out his phone to call Ino but he didn't realize that he was crying.

(Phone Call)

" **Shika, what's up?" Ino said.**

" **Turn on the news," Shikamaru barely managed to say.**

 **Ino heard the sob in her friend's voice and grew concerned immediately.**

" **What's wrong, Shika?" Ino said worried while she went to her T.V.**

 **She didn't need a response from Shikamaru before she started to sob from seeing what was on the T.V. "How? Does Sasuke know?" Ino said while getting her keys and her shoes and coat on.**

" **I just found out myself. I will tell everyone else you worry about Sasuke. Meet us at the hospital." Shikamaru said while getting his own stuff on.**

 **Ino hung up her phone and told Sai what was going on and ran out the house straight to Sasuke.**

(End Call)

Ino was holding back tears as she drove to Sasuke. When she got there she didn't holding back on banging on the door and calling out his name, he didn't have to ask who it was because he knew right away by her annoying voice.

"Why are you banging…" Sasuke was saying but didn't say much else because she was crying now.

"It's Naruto," Ino said balling her eyes out.

That's when the world came down on him and he didn't know if breathing was an option anymore.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Sorry I had to do this. I haven't honestly decided if I wanted Naruto to die in this one or not. Because in all honesty that would be an extreme twist in my story and it would be fucking SAD as hell and fucked up for me to do. Initailly I was going to have Shion be in the accident to but I decided against it. No one has even found out about the kid and this is happening what a big problem for poor Naruto.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone,_**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to think he just pulled Shion and carried Chi out the door following his brother and Ino to the hospital where everyone was at currently. Sasuke didn't know what to do and he was scared. This was the first time in a really long time where his mind was blank and he was actually scared about something.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to die, he couldn't die. He would lose his shit if Naruto died. They finally confessed their feelings for one another and he was going to lose him. No that wasn't an option.

Shikamaru was the one to approach Sasuke first to keep him in a more stable.

"Shikamaru, what did they say his condition is?" Sasuke asked seeing the concern in his friends eyes.

"It's not good, Sasuke." Minato said gently coming from behind with tears coming down his eyes.

Shikamaru caught Sasuke before he fell because Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He had to go back to Shion and Chi, he had to tell her what was going on.

"Shion, it's not good." Sasuke said softly he wasn't sure if she heard him until he saw the tears go down his face.

She didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug with Chi hugging their legs.

"Excuse me, family for Naruto Uzumaki." The doctor said coming out.

"That's us," Minato said stepping forward with Sasuke on his trail.

"The worst is so far behind us but your son had a lot of extensive bruises to his scalp and his abdomen. There are contusions all over his body mainly in stomach and torso area. Whoever did this it was definitely intentional and they were trying to take his life. In all honesty he is lucky to even have survived the crash to begin with. It is quite amazing and a tad bit perplexing that he survived on will power alone." The doctor said making tears fall silently from everyone's faces as they listened more to the doctor. "He is still in surgery but I want to let you know so far the worst is behind us." The doctor said.

The doctor started to walk away he was by Shion when Minato wanted to ask one more thing.

"What are you working on right now?" Minato asked needing to know.

"He has a big gash in his neck by his vocal cords and we are trying to save them so he will be able to talk. I know he's famous but he may never be able to sing again." The doctor said making Shion cry more.

Chi didn't understand what was going on aside from Naruto being hurt and that he could be dying.

"Aunty, what is going on with daddy?" Chi asked reaching out to Shion who was crying in her hands as she sat there.

Shion didn't know what Naruto would feel getting his vocal cords being non-functional. It was going to be heartbreaking for him.

"Come on Chi," Ino said gently pulling Chi to her son who also didn't know what was going on.

Ino didn't like it but she had to be strong for the kids seeing as everyone was balling their eyes out and that she was on the brink of tears.

"What's going on?" Chi asked again to anyone that would answer her.

"I heard my mommy tell my daddy that your daddy might be dying." Inochi said to the older little girl.

Time froze for everyone. No one actually knowing what to say to what the little boy just said. That's when Ino broke, she started crying. Inoichi didn't know what death meant but Chi did. She ran straight up to Sasuke and wanted a straight answer.

"What does he mean, uncle Sasuke? Why is he saying that my daddy might die?" Chi questioned.

"Not now Chi," Sasuke said gently patting the little girl on the head.

"NO NOW!" Chi screamed.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's going on but you should talk to the girl." Kushina said wiping her tears out her eyes.

Sasuke nodded his head and picked Chi up so they could go into a different room.

"Did that little girl just say daddy?" Minato questioned.

Kurama and Itachi just turned their heads to act like they didn't hear him.

"Yeah that's his daughter." Shion said alerting everyone to the present time of Naruto having a kid but not explaining how.

"Okay, when my son pulls through this because he will, we are going to have a long talk about keeping secrets from me." Minato said nodding his head and pacing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MY DADDY CAN NOT DIE!" Chi screamed running back by everyone right to Shion. "Aunty Chi, is it true? Tell me," Chi pleaded.

"We don't know yet." Shion said alerting the girl for once and she took off running toward the hospital rooms.

"WAIT!" Sasuke screamed chasing after her.

By the time he made it to her she was right in front of the room that Naruto was getting operated on. They just stood there not wanting to break the silence they were giving each other. Sasuke didn't want to hurt the girl more but he also couldn't take his eyes off of the hole on Naruto's neck. It was disgusting but he couldn't turn away. That was when he heard the beeping sound go off showing that he was crashing.

"What are you two doing in here? You have to go... NOW!" The doctor said pushing them out.

"Does that sound mean he is dying?" Chi whispered the question out.

Sasuke didn't say anything they just stood in front of the door in silence, tears running down his face. Sasuke didn't know what else to say but to grab her hand as the tears ran down his face. He walked up to Shion and gave Chi to her then started walking out the hospital. No one knew where he was going but Itachi knew he was going to break down. Itachi followed his brother.

"Sasuke, where are you going? When he wakes up he is going to want to see you." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's arm to prevent him from moving anymore.

"YOU MEAN IF HE MAKES IT! I saw what they were doing by his neck and it looks disgusting and terrible. His thing started beeping. I am done I can't wait here anymore. I got to get out of here before I destroy everything." Sasuke said pulling his arm away from his brother and going to his car.

Sasuke got in his car and took off home and not looking back at the hospital.

'Damn him, Damn him, Damn him,' Sasuke thought at first and then he started screaming. "DAMN HIM!" Sasuke screamed tears rolling down his face.

He didn't care that he was crying by the time he got out of his car and back into his apartment he screamed letting go of his pain and frustration. He walked straight to Naruto's room and started digging around finding a box of things that was addressed to Sasuke. Sasuke read letters, found videos, and one video addressed to him from big Chi. Sasuke put it on.

(The Video)

 _ **"Hey Sasuke, if you're watching this video that means we never got to meet. I did this video because I wanted to show you how fun Naruto had. But I want to also show you is sad moments when he thought of you and thought how your relationship with each other was fucked up." Chi said looking directly at the camera but then started pointing it to Shion and another girl that must have been Chi's woman and Naruto's other bandmate.**_

 _ **"Hey Chi, what are you doing with my camera?" Naruto questioned raising his eyebrow, Sasuke was proud to see Naruto still wore his earring that he gave him.**_

 _ **"Making a video for Sasuke. He needs to know that you still think of him." Chi said starting to run away as Naruto started to get up.**_

 _ **"DAMN IT CHI GIVE IT BACK! He won't watch it," Naruto said not on the camera but his voice was.**_

 _ **Sasuke started crying at this moment.**_

 _ **"Oh yes he will because he loves you and wants to check if you're alright little ducky." Chi said still running away.**_

 _ **"DAMN IT CHI," Naruto screamed but he must of caught Chi because he had the camera on still but it was set down.**_

 _ **"What?" Chi said sitting across from Naruto the camera pointing to him he smirked.**_

 _ **"Why would you do that?" Naruto complained.**_

 _ **"You need to admit your feelings for him." Chi said.**_

 _ **"I love him big deal but**_ _ **it's**_ _ **not like he wants to be with me back." Naruto said aggressively huffing his breath.**_

 _ **"You never know," Chi said getting up and running to the camera.**_

 _ **"You see Sasuke he loves you. He might be an idiot but he still always loved you. Don't make that idiot wait all day when he goes back to the village you sheltered fuckers live in. But when he does come back home forgive him. You meant the world to him here and I am sure you still do wherever he is and wherever you are. Bye Sasuke, oh yeah by the way he moaned your name in his sleep." Chi said saying that last part as he popped back in front of the camera.**_

(End)

Sasuke cried as he looked deeper into the box to see all the pictures he had of him, even pictures he didn't even know he took.

"What a weirdo, who takes pictures when people aren't looking or are sleeping?" Sasuke said chuckling as he brushed away the tears with his sleeve.

Sasuke fell asleep in Naruto's bed that night not wanting to be around his room. He honestly just wanted to be surrounded by everything that is Naruto. The banging on the door woke Sasuke up and he knew it had to do with Naruto so he jumped up and ran to the door.

"Sasuke, Naruto is..." Itachi started.

But what happened next?

A year has passed since the accident and currently Chi, Shion, and Sasuke were at the cemetery waiting for another person.

"Do you think my dad is watching over us?" Chi asked gently as she looked down at the tombstone.

"Of course he is," Sasuke said.

"Yeah of course he is or I wouldn't be here." Naruto said finally catching up to the three since he had to park the car.

They were visiting Chi and Vaya at the moment. Naruto was lucky and he knew it was because his friend was watching his back up there and he couldn't be happier.

"Can I get a little bit of alone time?" Sasuke asked.

They all nodded and walked away to sit somewhere for a while.

"Thank you for the video. I opened my eyes a lot more after that. I am internally grateful to the fact that you made that video for me. Naruto still doesn't know I watched it though. But we will keep that between me and you." Sasuke said setting his flowers down by the grave.

A lot of life got back to normal aside from a few things. Chi and Sasuke had grown an even more special bond. Naruto and Sasuke started dating and Shion is now dating Shino. She also got her own place a room for Chi whenever she came over to visit. Sasuke and Naruto decided they wanted to move and get a bigger place. The baby Kurama and Itachi was having was born and they got married. It was a beautiful wedding.

"Naruto, you know I love you, right?" Sasuke said stopping Naruto as they all walked back to the car.

Shion and Chi were already down the stairs halfway to the car by now not hearing what they were saying.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, what's this all about?" Naruto questioned nervously.

Sasuke smiled and the sunset was in the background making Sasuke look even more beautiful than Naruto thought he was.

"Everything, for the love of my music or for the love of you. There was nothing to ever compare the two. You always came first, I love you." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke and giving a kiss of the lifetime.

"Good to know," Sasuke said as they pulled away. "I will always love you and your stupid music." Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"HEY MY MUSIC ISN'T STUPID!" Naruto yelled chasing after Sasuke.

Naruto might not have got his dream after the accident but he knew when he got something better. He knew for a fact that his love for Sasuke was better than his love for music any day.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 _ **You're welcome to those who wanted Naruto alive because I wanted to kill him off so badly. But there will be a small sequel with a little bit of smut since this story didn't have any. But I don't know when I will get to it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave reviews.**_


	6. Sequel

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **Here is the sequel that I mentioned in the last chapter. It actually didn't take long to write I just had to get myself to write it. I think it turned out the way I wanted it to be so I hope everyone likes it.**_

 _ **The poll I put up will be up until tomorrow afternoon where I will take it down and let everyone know what stories were chosen by posting another sequel tomorrow for one of my other stories that I said would have one. I am pretty sure I can confirm what two of the stories are going to be chosen already but I won't reveal that until tomorrow. So don't forget to place your votes.**_

* * *

Sasuke had a plan and he needed it to go smoothly if he wanted some alone time with his beloved boyfriend of two years. He couldn't believe it has been two years but he was happy and wasn't going to let it go to waste. This will be the first night in a full year that he was left alone with Naruto and it was driving him insane and he was becoming sexually frustrated to the point of jagging off while everyone was gone.

After Naruto's accident they found out it wasn't an accident at all and the bastard got charged with attempted murder, to Sasuke's happiness. If the bastard didn't go to jail he would have killed him and he would of got rid the body if he needed to he would have asked Itachi for help and dealt with the fact that he would have owed his brother a favor. If it was for Naruto he would make due with it.

Now for the problem at hand he could never get his alone time with Naruto and it was beyond frustrating. So today while Naruto was at physical therapy to help his throat Sasuke was at home getting Chi ready to go by Ino and Sai's house to sleepover.

"Papa Sasuke am I going to Inoichi's house today?" Chi asked.

"Yes, that's where we are going right now." Sasuke told her as he packed a bag for her.

Sasuke personally thought the two kids liked each other and probably would be a problem to deal with later in life but at the moment he didn't care at all not if it was to get Naruto alone for the night.

"YAY! I love being there." Chi screamed excitedly.

"More than being at home?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not." Chi huffed.

Sasuke and Naruto bought themselves a house last year. It had a library study with three desks in it that Naruto designed himself for all there little self-studies. Naruto also made a little recording studio in the basement for himself. At the moment he was the manager for Shion's music career. She is helping him get his voice back so he could be in music again. The doctor's also said they couldn't believe the progress Naruto made within two years and that he may be able to sing again as long as he did his therapy for it. They also said he could lose his voice completely one day. Naruto told Sasuke that he wouldn't let it get to that.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **"I promise Sasuke, I won't overexert myself and I will always practice." Naruto said with promise in his voice.**_

 _ **"Fine, just remember you promised." Sasuke said kissing him.**_

 _ **"I will." Naruto said and ran back toward the doctor.**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Naruto has been keeping his promise. He eats a lot of ice when he feels like his throat is to sore which Sasuke is glad that Naruto knows his own boundaries.

Sasuke didn't feel like driving so he just walked with Chi and it was a good thing that they lived so close to Ino because now the kids will always be together but they were almost always by Sasuke's and Naruto's house.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said with a smile hugging him. "Are you planning a big night for him?" Ino asked as she pulled away to see the kids playing with each other.

"Yes I am at least trying to." Sasuke said.

"Problem is that you don't know how to cook." Ino said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded his head. He wanted to make Naruto a special dinner. NOT RAMEN!

"Here follow these recipes and you will make a great meal. Will you be picking her up tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Thanks Ino and yes I will. Keep your sons grimy paws off my daughter." Sasuke said glaring at the boy that wasn't paying attention.

"So you're getting protective I will keep that in mind. It's no problem." Ino said laughing.

"Chi comes here. I'm about to leave." Sasuke said calling her from the boy.

"Okay papa," Chi said and ran to Sasuke giving him a big hug.

"Be good for Ino; be as bad as you can be for Sai though." Sasuke said with a smile making the girl smile and making Ino giggle.

Ino honestly never pictured Sasuke with a baby let alone a daughter so it amused her.

"Go play," Sasuke said pushing her softly to the boy.

"Honestly never thought I would see you with a kid." Ino said with a smile.

"I either, take care." Sasuke said with a smile as he turned to walk back home.

As Sasuke walked down the street his phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw that it was Itachi so he picked it up knowing he couldn't ignore it unless he wanted Itachi ruining his night with Naruto.

 **(Phone Call)**

 **"Hey," Sasuke answered.**

 **"Where are you? I need to talk to you. I know you have a big night planned that's why I need to talk to you now." Itachi said rushed.**

 **"I am around the corner. Are you at my house already?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"Yeah by the door. I will be waiting." Itachi said hanging up.**

 **(Phone Call Ended)**

As Sasuke came around the corner he saw his older brother looking crazy with his baby in his hands.

"If you're about to ask me to babysit I won't." Sasuke said as he came into his yard.

"That's not the reason, I just need to be here for an hour so Kurama can stop being so angry with me." Itachi said.

"Why is she mad now?" Sasuke asked as he opened his door.

"Maybe because she is hormonal from being pregnant again." Itachi said with a look of horror.

"Again?" Sasuke muttered with a raised eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen to see if he had all the ingredients for the dinner Ino was telling him to make.

Sasuke heard his brother sigh and then he heard his front door open and Shion step into the kitchen.

"Do you know that Shino is an asshole?" Shion said irritated sitting right next to Itachi cooing at the baby then taking the baby.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

Sasuke didn't get why but he was like Dr. Phil to everyone that entered his house. They knew he was home majority of the time so they always came by to complain but unlike those days he cared to get them out faster.

"He told me I was being moody. I told him I didn't feel good that I want to go to the doctor because we haven't been using protection but he just told me that I was getting my period. He doesn't even understand me stupid asshole." Shion finished with a mumble and her head down.

"I need to go to the store. So if you two want to stay with me we have to go now." Sasuke said dismissing what Shion said.

He found out a few months ago to just let her vent so that's what he does now.

"I can get a pregnancy test while being there and then we can check to see if I am. If I have proof then maybe he will believe to take me to the doctor. Good idea Sasuke." Shion said getting up and grabbing the baby from Itachi.

"We will take your car." Sasuke said looking at Itachi.

"Fine," Itachi said as Sasuke walked out the door with the list of what he needed.

"Maybe I can have mom watch the baby and do something nice like this for my wife so she will calm down." Itachi said with a smile.

"I can call her out the house while you set it up if you want." Shion said with a smile cooing at the baby in the back seat.

Shion and Kurama got really close seeing as they were both distraught in the beginning when Naruto couldn't speak at all. She spent a lot of time in the hospital with her and was even in the room when Kurama gave birth.

"You would really do that for me?" Itachi asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, just because Shino is being an asshole doesn't mean I can't help you out. I will just tell her to come to my house so I can take the pregnancy test there with her." Shion said.

"Thank you, I will make sure to text you when I am done with the food." Itachi said.

"Okay, but don't worry Sasuke I will still tell you before everyone." Shion said.

Sasuke and Shion also got really close in their friendship. Naruto even thought they were doing something with each other. That was cleared up quickly though from Sasuke punching him in the face. After that though Sasuke kind of understood how it looked but made his feelings clears enough for Naruto to know that he wanted only him.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK THAT?" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face.**_

 _ **"Because that's I see it. How are you closer to her than you are to me?" Naruto said in a tone Sasuke new very well but ignored because he wasn't taking this shit.**_

 _ **"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed.**_

 _ **"If I am SUCH an IDIOT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? You can go with her and leave me the fuck alone." Naruto screamed.**_

 _ **Sasuke didn't hesitate and punched him in the face. When Naruto went to the floor Sasuke got on top of him pushing his hands to the floor.**_

 _ **"It's because I LOVE YOU, you fucking dumbass." Sasuke said kissing Naruto after.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't say anything. Honestly he didn't know what to say.**_

 _ **"Do you want me to prove it?" Sasuke asked as he let one of Naruto's arms go to pull at his pants as he bit Naruto's neck.**_

 _ **To say they ended the fight on a good note would be saying something considering they were found naked on the floor the next morning. After breakfast of awkwardness Naruto explained why he felt that way and Sasuke expressed his feelings for Naruto.**_

 _ **(Flashback Ended)**_

"We're here," Itachi said breaking Sasuke out of his memory of that night that they did it for the first time.

"Okay, you two go get your stuff and then meet me by the registers." Sasuke said as they all got out the car.

They were all relatively quick in the store. The moment they got to Sasuke's house Shion and Itachi said bye and took off in their cars to go through their plans. Sasuke was relieved because he didn't really have time to coddle them both like they wanted. He wanted to focus all his attention on making a great meal for Naruto and having a romantic evening with him.

As he cooked the food he turned the music on so he didn't hear Naruto come in the house to see him smiling at the doorway while Sasuke danced to the beat of the song that happen to be Naruto's music. If he really listened closely he could hear Sasuke singing along with the song. Sasuke happened to be turning around to finish up the table before the food was done when he saw Naruto standing there with a smile. Not a smirk compared to usual when he catches Sasuke doing something embarrassing.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked biting his lip a cute nervous habit that Naruto loved.

"I have been here for about twenty minutes." Naruto said with a warm smile that made Sasuke's heart go crazy and he couldn't help the blush that came on his face.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Sasuke asked blushing like a tomato.

"Because I was enjoying the performance." Naruto said sitting down in front of the food that was already placed.

It went silent as Sasuke continued to make and prepare the set up in the dining room for them. He lit the candles and set the silverware.

"Get out of the kitchen." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He went into the room really quick to change coming out the room to see Sasuke at the table with their plates as he bit his lip.

'He's nervous,' Naruto thought. 'How cute,' Naruto couldn't help his thoughts as he went up to the table to get his chair pulled out for him which in Naruto's opinion was weird but he didn't decline the offer.

They didn't say anything until they both took a few bites.

"You did a good job." Naruto said in a sweet tone making Sasuke look up and blush.

'I wonder what he is planning because I never seen him this nervous not even when we were kids.' Naruto thought.

"Thanks, I got the recipe from Ino." Sasuke said honestly.

"She is a good cook but I am sure this is one of Choji's dishes." Naruto said with a smile.

"I did well though right?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes you did very well." Naruto said touching his cheek and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Sasuke took that opportunity to do what he was planning for the whole week but couldn't find the right moment to do it. When Naruto pulled away he noticed the ring box and almost fainted.

"Sasuke... is this..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Yes, would you marry me?" Sasuke asked biting his lip and with pure hope in his eyes.

"Yes, FUCK YEAH!" Naruto screamed jumping up right toward Sasuke kissing him passionately.

At that moment the food was forgotten as clothes were being taken off. There was heavy breathing and panting. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's clothes taking the layers off one by one as Naruto did the same to him. Sasuke ignored it all and went in for the kiss. He loved Naruto for as long as he could remember and now he had what he wanted he doesn't think he could ever let him go.

They didn't know how they ended up in the bedroom but Sasuke was pushed to the bed as Naruto dived on top of him taking his pants off. Sasuke was already on hard and moaning in pleasure as Naruto didn't hesitate to suck him off. Naruto just wanted to make Sasuke pleased as Sasuke did all this for him in one day.

"Ah... Naruto you're on the bottom tonight." Sasuke groaned out pulling Naruto away from his erection to make him fall to the bed.

"Fine, please me then Sasuke." Naruto said seductively.

"Oh don't worry I plan on it." Sasuke said lust in his voice as he pulled his pants completely off finishing what Naruto started.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to jump Naruto pulling his pants off. They switched off but they didn't have sex enough for them to consider who topped more. Sasuke didn't waste no time prepping Naruto as he sucked him off hearing Naruto's moans were driving him crazy and all he wanted to do was dive in.

"Sas... ready..." Naruto groaned as Sasuke's fingers hit him in just the right spot.

"Yeah?" Sasuke groaned in a husky voice.

Naruto groaned as he nodded his head. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and lubing his dick then aligned in with Naruto's hole. Naruto knew from former experience with Sasuke to brace himself because he was going to go all the way in, in one goes. That's exactly what Sasuke did too and waited till Naruto got adjusted. When Naruto got adjusted there was no stopping him making them both groan.

"Naru I... love you." Sasuke said struggling to keep his composure.

"I love you. Now let go you wild beast." Naruto said groaning when Sasuke hit him in the right spot.

"Right there?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded making him a moaning mess.

"AH!" Naruto moaned loudly.

Sasuke growled at the sound and bit Naruto's neck making Naruto nut all over both of them. Sasuke didn't care all he cared about was to keep going until they both had enough. It got to the point where Sasuke's thrust were becoming erratic. Naruto calmed him by pulling him into a gentle kiss that through Sasuke off his game giving Naruto a chance to climb on top of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as he tried to get back up only to get pushed back down by Naruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate to impale himself on Sasuke's dick making a long moan come out of Sasuke. Naruto didn't stop at that though he kept bouncing making Sasuke unfocused and more excited. This was the first time Naruto ever decided to ride him and it was doing things to Sasuke that he couldn't explain even if he tried. Naruto also didn't hesitate to start bouncing.

"Ah," Naruto groaned tilting his head back making Sasuke mesmerized by his beauty.

Naruto couldn't take much more as he rode Sasuke. He leaned his head down so his forehead was against Sasuke's making eye contact with Sasuke never breaking it. The look in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke embarrassed and feels insanely open considering he was the one get rode at the moment. It felt like Naruto was seeing right through him.

"Hah..." Naruto moaned softly on Sasuke's lips making Sasuke glance down for a split second until he glanced back up to see Naruto's eyes full of love making Sasuke dive right into Naruto's lips pushing him back to the bed on the other side with him still in him.

Sasuke started pounding in him moaning Naruto's name driving Naruto crazy making him pull him down again for a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered slamming one more hard time before they both came.

When Sasuke was off his high from the amazing sex they just had he kissed Naruto's nose then pulled out to lie next to him.

"Should we take a shower now?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face.

"No, let's stay like this for a little while longer." Sasuke said pulling Naruto toward him. "I love you," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you," Naruto whispered back before they both fell asleep like that only to wake up an hour later feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want to shower now?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows suggesting more was to come if they did go shower.

"Race you there." Sasuke said but then he remembered what he just did to Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto deadpanned.

"I just remembered do you want me to carry you there?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto just glared threw the blanket on top of Sasuke and ran toward the bathroom.

"You son of a bitch." Sasuke growled and ran after him.

That time they did it Naruto was on top shoving Sasuke into the wall, just as aggressive as Sasuke earlier. They both enjoyed how much the other was moaning and screaming the name of the other. They both had the same thought in mind by the end of it.

'We got to do this more often.' They both thought.

That means they have to get Chi out the house more often. Sasuke had many plans for the weekends that could leave her with many playdates and grandparents weekends.

"Let's eat our food." Naruto said pulling Sasuke after they got comfortable in jogging pants with beaters on.

"Yeah," Sasuke said grabbing his plate and putting it in the microwave to heat up as he sat on the kitchen counter.

Naruto was in the dining room looking at the engagement ring shocked honestly because he didn't expect it but was happy anyway as he put it on. When Naruto walked into the kitchen Sasuke spotted the ring on his finger immediately. The moment Naruto got close enough to him he grabbed him pulling him into him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said grabbing the ring kissing it.

"I love you." Naruto said with a smile staring at Sasuke until the microwave went off breaking the trance.

Once both of their food was done that sat at the kitchen table laughing and joking about anything. By the end of the night they decided to watch a movie on the couch.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him as they got comfortable.

"Huh?" Sasuke grunted as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I am happy with you. What you did today for me was the best thing I could have gotten in the world. You made me the happiest man in the world. I also am glad you learned sign language when we were kids." Naruto said chuckling making vibrations down Sasuke's back.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked curiously turning his head to look at him.

"Because you may need to teach me one of these days." Naruto said with a smile.

"They told you, you were losing your voice." Sasuke stated.

"They said by the time I get old I won't have one. But at least I have one now, right?" Naruto said nuzzling into Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah, I would understand you either way." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's arms that were wrapped around him

They were watching an action movie but fell asleep to it. When morning hit Shion woke Naruto up by coming in the house with her key.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he got up and stretched.

"Just wanted to know how your night went and to tell Sasuke my news." Shion said bouncing up excited.

"Well wake him up when I go get Chi. What time is it anyway?" Naruto asked not knowing where his phone is.

"It's three in the afternoon. That's why I didn't expect you two to still be sleeping." Shion said following Naruto toward the bathroom.

"I told him yesterday that I will be losing my voice in the future." Naruto said.

"Yeah in ten years." Shion said. "What did he say?" Shion asked.

"That at least he will know what I am saying no matter what happens." Naruto said as he took his ring off to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"What is that Naruto?" Shion asked shocked because Sasuke didn't say anything about marriage to her, Naruto glanced at her at first not sure what she was talking about until he saw her eyeing the ring.

"Oh this is my engagement ring. I am getting married." Naruto said smiling.

"He didn't tell me he was going to purpose." Shion said shocked walking to Naruto to look at the ring while Naruto brushed his teeth.

"Yup," Naruto said with a smile.

He was secretly well not so much, he was glad that no one knew that Sasuke was planning that.

"Wow, this ring is literally you. He was definitely thinking about what you like for him to pick the perfect ring for you." Shion said as she looked at the black band with the ring having blue and orange etched in.

"I love the ring. But now I have to get going. Tell him that I went to get Chi." Naruto said heading toward the door before he backtracked to kiss Sasuke on the forehead then went back to the door leaving.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" Shion screamed making Sasuke jump up to fall to the floor.

"What the fuck Shion?" Sasuke complained looking at the couch noticing Naruto wasn't there anymore. "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he got up to sit on the couch.

"He went to pick up Chi." Shion said with a smile.

"Why didn't he wake me?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated but not too much.

"Probably because he knew I wanted to talk to you." Shion said.

"What happened last night with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Kurama and I found out that we are both pregnant." Shion squealed pure happiness oozing out of her.

"That's good," Sasuke said yawning and stretching.

"I saw the ring. Why didn't you tell me?" Shion asked as she followed Sasuke to the bathroom.

"I wanted that to be a secret from everyone." Sasuke said.

"Understandable." Shion said.

Naruto got to Ino's house pretty fast with his happiness showing in his walk. The first thing he saw when he got closer was Shikamaru talking to Ino holding his baby.

"Hey Shika, got the rug rat today I see." Naruto said coming closer.

"Yeah it's just me and this little tike today. Temari went to Suna for her brother." Shikamaru said looking at Naruto's happy appearance despite finding out bad news yesterday he was happy that is until he spotted the ring on his ring finger. "Did he ask you to marry him?" Shikamaru asked stunned but that was the moment Ino and Sakura came out the house to hear him.

"WHAT?!" Both girls screamed running toward Naruto.

"Yes he did and of course I said yes." Naruto said.

"YAY! Daddy's getting married." Chi screamed excited for him.

"Congrats Naruto." Shikamaru said giving him a side hugs.

"Thanks, I just came here to grab her." Naruto said.

"I will keep her another day. Go spend some quality time with your new fiancée." Ino said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Really?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, go have fun." Ino said with a smile.

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said kissing her on the cheek waving good bye after telling Chi she would be staying there another day.

She didn't seem to care so he ran off straight to his house and noticed Shion wasn't there anymore. He ran into the house to see Sasuke cleaning up the table. He ran up to him grabbing him and kissing the life out of him.

"I thought you went to get Chi." Sasuke mumbled as they pulled away.

"I did, but Ino noticed we were newly engaged and wanted to give us more alone time. So why don't we use it wisely." Naruto said in a suggestive tone that made Sasuke shiver.

"As long as we can listen to your music as we set the mood for us." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto to their room.

"For the love of music and that ass I would do whatever you want." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke just kept pulling Naruto until they got back into their room again. They may have had there hiccups along the way with Naruto leaving to Sasuke being unforgiving to Naruto having his accident but everything happen for a reason and now they were good and as the music played as they made love only one thought came to mind for the both of them.

'For the love of music do I love this guy.' They both thought.

* * *

 _ **Reviews everyone that would be nice.**_

 _ **Have a good day everyone.**_


End file.
